It's About Time
by Marianne.Mae.Be
Summary: After all these years, surely there must be something... right? As our protagonists reunite in the most interesting way possible, what is to come of their awkward relationship? What is it about time for? Hmm... [As usual, first few chapters to make sense as the story progresses, please bear with the author]
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

 _For your reference for this story, Ryoma transferred to the US in his 2_ _nd_ _year in middle school thru high school. Sakuno is a sophomore college student and it's been practically seven, close to eight years since they met._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Reunion**_

The body clock is one way of nature helping you out in your daily activities. But for Ryuzaki Sakuno, it's not helping her this time. To wake up at 6AM on a weekend is a major no-no. It's not like she's being lazy or anything . . . or well, she actually intends to, but seriously, can't she get more sleep? When she stirred, a slight ray of sunlight brought discomfort to her eyes making her brows crease, she grumbled. In solution, she brought up her blankets to cover her eyes. But when more sleep is indeed promising, chances are not giving it to her . . . especially because the scratching on her door doesn't help at all.

"Kima," she tried remaining calm despite her frustration. She stuck her head from the covers to see what the dog is up to, through unequal squinted eyes, hoping for more rest. Kima stood down for a while, staring back at his owner curiously. And went back to scratching her door, as if reaching for something.

In defeat, Sakuno got out of the bed putting her hair up in a lousy ponytail, and quickly reached into her knapsack hanging on the back of her door. "You must be hungry," she sighed as she pulled a brown paper bag.

"You know good food," she said smiling while affectionately petting her dog. She went straight to the kitchen to serve the canine's breakfast—extra _chashu_ meat from last night's drinking session with a friend from the 'Astronomy Club', namely, Tomoka Osakada. ('Astronomy Club', a ridiculous name Tomoka thought, as in, those who's into 'Star-gazing', like watching celebrities, university hotties included, and obviously Sakuno was just dragged into—but it's supposedly a secret organization).

Her best friend in middle school, Tomoka Osakada, is practically still the same by character, and improved by womanhood physically, striking as many would define. Until long ago, she got rid of her pigtails and wear her red-hair down most often than not. What also remain unchanged, like good old days, is their friendship, running eight years now. _"You know,"_ she even said at one time, _"studies so say that a friendship kept intact for at least seven years, will probably last a lifetime . . . must I be cursed?"_ Though of course, she was kidding. It's inevitable since time made them practically like real sisters.

Over the years, together, they've also naturally learnt the ways of the adults, still learning, one step at a time. Alcohol is one—though Sakuno's still not good with it, or will she ever? She doesn't really drink much because she knows she can't handle more than two bottles at maximum. Moreover, she knew she had to look after her bestfriend's drinking because she easily gets dizzy, just like last night.

Then so, after giving her loyal companion its early morning treat, Sakuno went back to her room to check her phone. "No new messages," she silently mused. At first, she was most likely expecting a text message from Tomoka, whether she arrived home unscathed last night, after insisting that she will just walk off her hangover. _"She's just probably still dozing off right now,"_ smiling at the thought. Then someone else came into mind after, "NO!" She screamed in embarrassment to herself. "You're crazy, Sakuno! Get a hold of yourself! He doesn't probably even know your number." She scolded herself aloud, slapping herself even.

She sat by the edge of her bed and eventually started a recall of the events the morning before, and most likely the reason why they ended up drinking anyway.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

Vacantly walking to the exit of the building, early morning of Friday, someone called to Sakuno. As there may be no other, she saw Ryutaro Miyamura, schoolmate and a fellow in the university's 'Chef's Guild', which as anyone would have guessed is a cooking club. Apparently, he lives in the same building. They greeted each other cheerily and headed out together, as usual.

Ryutaro Miyamura, a fine youth about the same age as Sakuno, with dark brown locks and natural brown eyes, who, although raised as a Japanese, was born to a European father so his good looks is between Asian and Caucasian, taller than most Japanese and tanner, he definitely stands out. Independently, the lad lives in Tokyo, away from his parents who are both in Hokkaido, operating one of the biggest and most famous Onsen Resorts in the prefecture. Practically the reason for him taking interest in hotel management. He studies a business course, in light of taking over their family trade.

Just like their typical mornings, they walked in silence making a crossing through the park in front of their 30-storey condominium, headed towards the bus station where they usually wait for their ride to the university campus.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ryutaro remembered, "Here's the recipe book you lent me. My mom liked the dish you recommended for Christmas . . . It was quite a hard recipe though, but I'm glad they liked it, or at least pretended to. I'll make it for us again, sometime," Ryutaro said nonchalantly.

"No problem . . . My friend Nanako, made it for us last Christmas, and it was really good! I figured you'd do it well too . . . I'm excited for yours."

"Now that you mention it, I'll probably need more practice if the 'goddess' is to taste it," he laughed.

"Plus the goddess thing, practice is not for you to need, you liar! You're like the Cooking Master Boy." she laughed in return.

"Cooking Master Boy?" he chuckled at the name, "hey, that's a catchy one! Perhaps I can use that one of these days."

"You're welcome! But spare me credit at least for the nickname when you become famous, 'kay?"

"Of course, it will have much more bearing if the Goddess decreed me the title," he said raising his hands to the skies as if worshipping, "though I'm worried for my life . . . if the words spread among the boys," he faked a shiver, "it'll be trouble . . . Do you know how many guys dream to be on the first name basis with you? Let alone be nicknamed." He 'tsk'ed in effect.

"The club doesn't have much male members, I think you're safe," she giggled.

"Not until you joined. I remember not long ago, I used to be one of the girls. And even outside the club, you have a huge fan base. I thought you knew by now."

"Fan-base is too much." She answered silently.

"Do you prefer 'suitors' then?"

"Ryutaro." She answered pointblank.

"I never said anything," he said over his shoulders, matter-factly.

"But I know where this is headed. Don't take this the other way . . . but I just really don't like going to a date like you're insisting me to." She answered firmly.

"Alright. I know. And I was just giving you options. But it won't seem to work with you . . . I rest my case, I'm giving up on you." He said admitting defeat, though smiling.

"Hey," she called gently, "I know you mean well. I'm sorry . . . but, no, thank you."

"Well, what can I do? You know where to find me when you change your mind." He smiled lightly.

They finally reached the bus station in an awkward silence. As passengers of a bus alighted at the stop, they stood aside waiting patiently. Sakuno was prompting herself to the bench when someone suddenly called her name, "Sakuno!" ever so loudly, she gasped.

Before she knew it, her head was halfway meeting the pavement, if not for strong arms which immediately wrapped around her waist pulling her closer while her own automatically reached for the other's torso for support. When her consciousness cleared, she blinked, her cheek was against the broad chest of her knight in shining armor. Frozen still, her thoughts were in chaos.

"Are you alright?" she heard the voice asking from above her head.

The hair, the familiar scent, the voice, and the tennis racket hanging on his shoulders, she's definitely not being mistaken. There is but one man. Echizen Ryoma.

Looking up, she figured, was a bad idea, _'he's too gorgeous for his own good,'_ was definitely the only sensible thing she can think of that moment. She managed to nod.

If being close to him was bad enough for her, breaking contact also didn't do her good. Seeing him in his hot damn glory, his sweat-wet hair dishevelled when he removed his cap, his jogging clothes mapped with sweat patches, she knew she wouldn't be able to think straight today.

"I'm sorry for this," he said as he crouched down, reaching for a tennis ball which he accidentally held loose and caused Sakuno's imbalance. "That was close," he murmured.

"Are you alright?" Ryutaro suddenly chimed in.

"Oh!" Sakuno gasped, startled, as if her friend wasn't there in the first place, "I-I'm fine," she answered. "Th-Thanks, Ryoma-kun," she turned shyly.

"Thanks for catching her, bro" Ryutaro exclaimed sincerely. But instead of a 'you're welcome' or something, he was just glared at.

"Hn." The other lad answered.

' _Hm. Amusing.'_

"You're Ryoma-kun, right?" Sakuno suddenly asked out of nowhere, her brows creased.

"Is there any other?" was his answer.

"You are him," she said calmly, "b-but why are you here?" everything finally sinking in.

"Am I not allowed here?" he raised a brow. "Ja," he said bidding goodbye while handing the tennis ball to Sakuno, and walked away after glaring one last time to Ryutaro.

"Hm. Really amusing." Ryutaro muttered to no one in particular.

Just then, their bus arrived.

 _ ***end of flashback***_

o o o

Upon recall of the incident, aka his goddamn gorgeous looks and the embrace they shared, although accidentally, she buried her reddening face in her hands and started rolling on her bed.

However, her excitement was cut short when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text message from an unknown number. _"You didn't change your phone number right?"_ it read.

She was starting to wonder who sent the message when another buzz came. _"This is Ryoma by the way"._

Her face immediately blushed red, reading the text over and over as if it's gonna change any moment.

Another buzz, _"Text me when you're awake."_ Her thoughts swam losing any capability to think comprehensibly, then it buzzed again, _"If this is really your number that is. It is right? Just text me when you read this."_

Calming down was just as hard as thinking of a sensible reply. After five minutes of fancy dreaming, she started typing . . . but after another fifteen minutes, she still haven't decided of what to write back, "This is harder than all the exams I took combined", she even said at one point. She can't believe that not so long ago, she was just thinking to herself that he wouldn't even know her number . . . but apparently, he does.

Finally, she sent the message after too much thinking. Her reply read: _"Hi. Good Morning. Yes, this is Ryuzaki Sakuno. What can I help you with? *smiling emoticon*"_ After hitting the 'send' button, and after having read the message many, many times before sending, she can't help but think that maybe her reply came out very casually . . . or something?

She's pretty much aware of their awkward friendship since many years ago . . . if that is even what friendship means by Ryoma's standards, _"I don't even know what is 'casual' to him anyway, so I guess I'm fine."_

Ryoma was quick to reply or was it just because Sakuno was preoccupied with debating with her inner self, _"I'll tell you later. Let's meet at the café in the park across the building. 10am."_

"Today must be a lucky day," She whispered to her phone.

And as if he heard her, her phone beeped again and it read, _"Can you bring Kima along? Thanks."_

 _"For a moment there, I thought he might have really heard me. That's dangerous."_

Lying on her back, her mind began wandering until her eyes feel heavy . . .

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: Weary

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Weary**_

Before she fell asleep, which wouldn't be a good thing, she got up and started rummaging her closet.

She tried to be composed, but she know it won't be happening.

At 9:30 AM after many rounds of change of clothes and doing chores too while at it, she's all done. She settled with a jumper shorts and a comfortable baby blue cotton v-neck shirt, and sneakers, and put her long hair up in a simple ponytail. She didn't of course forget the guest-of-honor who looks very adorable in his jersey.

Since Ryoma's transfer to the US in their 2nd year in middle school, she occasionally see him, most usually on Christmas when he comes to Japan to celebrate it with his family. Grandma Sumire, who was likely second family to the lad's dad, is often invited, so naturally she tags along. He stays in Japan for roughly a month, and when he doesn't mind, they spend time together, like going to trips and simply just hanging around. For her, that was good enough to keep her unrequited love stronger. And five years, surprisingly, wasn't that unbearable for her.

Heading out, she checked the time on her phone and suddenly felt that she might be forgetting something.

 _"Oh right! Tomoka! I haven't told her yet . . ."_ she paused at the thought, _"But then again, she will surely have a lot to say on this . . . I guess, I'll just save it for later."_

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

As the bus approaches the university, Ryutaro and Sakuno who are usually exchanging stories on the way, are notably quiet— both lost in thought. Sakuno, was understandably still on cloud nine while Ryutaro, well, who knows what he's thinking?

Randomly, Ryutaro broke the silence, "So, is that guy earlier 'the' Ryoma Echizen?"

Sakuno shot him a surprised look, "What about him?" panicked for some reason, squeezing the tennis ball harder.

Ryutaro was fast to catch on his friend who he figured was actually thinking of that same guy. He teasingly raised an eyebrow, smirking "I haven't said anything, but I get it."

Realizing her own unnecessary restlessness, she blushed.

"I finally met the reason for your still being a damsel in distress," he said lazily. Sakuno didn't respond but her face definitely blushed redder.

"His looks wasn't that bad," he said, to which Sakuno glared him for.

"' _Are you serious?! His looks 'wasn't that bad'? He's freaking gorgeous, you dumbass!'_ is all over your face," Ryutaro laughed mockingly.

"I didn't—," Sakuno tried retorting but her face is really giving her the disadvantage in this whole conversation.

"Yeah, yeah" her good friend answered ignoring her statements. "So what's the deal between you two?" he finally asked.

"W-what? What about us? N-nothing!" she stammered.

"Well, I could see that. But what I was trying to ask was actually _'why is it that you're still stuck in your unrequited love?'"_ Ryutaro corrected which was kind of insensitive of him, for Sakuno's opinion. "Uhh, well, sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive about it, but . . . uhh, well, it's probably not only you . . . right?" he quickly followed-up after realizing that he might have crossed the line.

"Well, Sakuno, look here," he started, straightening himself to get his message through, "He must be stupid for not realizing your feelings soo—, I mean his own feelings sooner . . . for you, you get what I mean?" he hesitated after feeling daggering looks from Sakuno, "but anyways, as I was saying, I think, there is just definitely a misunderstanding here, do you both expect that something will change if the either of you keeps quiet about your feelings?"

Sakuno was surprisingly listening to his blabber, and sadly replied, "I don't know about his feelings. But thanks for the effort,"

"N-No! I wasn't just comforting you!" Her friend hurriedly corrected. "But . . . ugh!" he grunted in dismay, "I guess you're not the right person to talk this to."

 _ ***end of flashback***_

o o o

Kima must be feeling the anticipation from his owner but not the tension for he is leaping excitedly, almost dragging Sakuno. "Kima, can't you go slower?" she almost pleaded, _"I still need time to get my heart ready."_

Despite her worries, she took notice of the number of people in the park. _"Oh yeah, it's a weekend,"_ she remembered. A lot of people came to enjoy the gardens with their families, and loved ones, and unsurprisingly, among many others were couples, for which she remembered her love birds of friends, Tomoka and Ryutaro who have been happily dating for 3 years now. They first met in cram school, and things have been well-fated for them. There were times even that Sakuno would feel envious of Tomoka for being lucky with her love life.

Given her circumstances with Ryoma, there were many times when she would be lost in dreaming, like what would it be like for her and Ryoma if they shall ever be a couple . . . of all times, it had to be now. She blushed at the thought.

Approaching the designated meeting place, as if very naturally, her eyes easily spotted a guy with green-almost-black hair from the people sitting by the windows. She didn't had much time to enjoy his side-profile though, he glanced her way and recognized her after a second look. He stood up and met them halfway.

Much to her dismay (though it was as she had imagined), of course, he came up running because of Kima. He's always been very fond of the Dachshund since he was basically their dog, a puppy of their temple when given to her by Ryoma's cousin, Nanako, "so you won't get lonely in your apartment," she would say. He affectionately stroked the dog's back while it leaned to him better, showing its own affections to the lad.

Her disappointment didn't linger, for she can't help smiling at the lovely scene. She has always adored this side of Ryoma when he seems very stiff and cold to most people, but actually has a soft spot for animals. She remembered how he would play with Karupin smilingly, for those were some of the best smiles she loved about him.

He lifted his eyes and nodded to Sakuno, smiling. _"God, it's that smile,"_ she sighed inside.

"Thanks for bringing Kima along," he said.

"Sure, no problem. I guess he wants to see you too."

They savored a comfortable silence for a brief moment before Kima went off sprinting, half-dragging the offhanded Sakuno. She tried her best to resist by tugging harder on the leash but the canine sprinted too suddenly she find it hard to gain momentum.

Ryoma watched silently, and though he has somehow imagined that Sakuno would trip, he didn't imagine it to be so soon. Though she didn't totally fell over, she lost balance and the leash. Since Ryoma was not too far from her, he managed to save her from doom, grabbing hold of her arms from behind before it's too late.

"You should be fine," he said as she straighten up, turning to her savior once again.

She blushed at her clumsiness, and nodded. His handsome features smiled, and with nostalgia, he said, "you never change," which added another shade of red in the maiden's face. She bowed her head to avoid his gaze, but his free hand held it up. When their eyes met, he held it too and while looking at her, he reassured, "but I don't really mind." It seems to her that at that moment, it was not only their gazes that locked, even time seemed to have stilled.

Then as if snapping her out of daydream, she heard a call of her name. Ryoma let go and she felt a light clenching in her fast-paced heart. Halfheartedly, she faced about to address the familiar voice. Ryutaro was holding Kima's leash, which seemed to have been forgotten.

"Sakuno," he called when he was closer.

"Hey,"

"I saw your baby (Kima) running about unattended,"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I kinda lost his leash" she answered retrieving it from her friend. She glanced sideways and felt a little disappointed that Ryoma has started back to the café, leaving her.

Ryutaro's brown eyes followed her glance and recognized a guy he surely will soon have business with. His brows arched in recognition and turned to the timid girl, "Well, aren't you sly?" He teased.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed when she realized that the lad has caught her glancing, her face immediately drowned crimson, "I-it's not like that!"

"Is it?" he teased even more.

"I-it's not, I swear," trying to sound more convincing, she raised her tone an octave.

"Well, not my business. But I see you must be enjoying the park," ignoring the girl's defensiveness. "Just don't lose Kima again."

"I won't!" she cried blushing.

"Don't be too preoccupied," he said backing away, grinning widely. Sakuno gained the few steps and smacked him in the arm before he trotted saying 'ouch'.

They laughed whilst increasing the distance.

Back in the café, a certain lad sits uneasily while trying to hide his glare to the 'stupid couple' from afar who's finding fun in a conversation and some beating. When he noticed them finally bidding goodbye to each other, he tried turning back his attention to the magazine he was supposedly reading, but a little too late. Ryutaro has caught him looking at their direction and nodded to him smiling from ear to ear, _"Damn!"_ he shouted in his mind.

As Ryutaro finally walks away, Sakuno started to the café smiling thoughtfully, looking ahead but not quite to Ryoma. This seemingly played him an advantage because at least she doesn't know that he was watching her while her ponytail flutters in the air and when the wind blew, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and how she adjusted her hold on Kima's leash, and mostly her smile. In his reverie, he even thought, _"I could do this all day."_

Only when she has seated herself across him, the guy she so wanted to look at her all this time, did she discover that he was watching her intently. With her self-consciousness swelling, she asked, "I-is there something in my face?"

When he has apparently watched long enough, he cleared his throat. "What? Oh . . . Nothing. Just . . ." he reached out his hand, "you have something in your hair." He flashed a dried leaf that he got from her locks. Guilty of half-expectation, she blushed and released the breath she didn't realize she held.

When Sakuno started college and started living alone in the very dense city of the Central Tokyo, Tomoka living nearby with her family, and Ryutaro living in the same building as Sakuno, they often hang out together, most times in Ryutaro's flat (which by the way, has a state-of-the-art kitchen), so Sakuno and Ryutaro naturally became good friends, to the point that they are even sometimes being mistaken as siblings by people from the same building.

Ryoma's mind is currently running a marathon, and suddenly he just felt like asking, since the image of her and the guy playfully laughing, flashed his mind, "Who is he?"

When the still flustered woman looked at him, she was taken aback by an annoyance he didn't make an effort hiding, "He?" she asked.

"I don't know his name, that one who returned Kima," he blankly answered, still not minding his irritation.

"You mean Ryutaro? . . . Oh my, now that you mentioned it," she clasped her hand in remembrance, "I'm sorry I never introduced him to you. I keep missing the chance. Later when we meet him again, I'll make sure."

"Not Ryutaro-kun? But Ryutaro?" his voice sounded bitter.

"Well . . . he doesn't mind." She answered though unsure if that was the right answer he was looking for, "He's a good guy," she found herself filling in for no apparent reason, obviously oblivious.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired when he didn't reply. "Is something the matter?"

 _"He's the very matter, you . . . little . . ."_ he heard himself almost shouting in his head, although no words come out. His silence made the girl sitting across him tilt her head in ignorance.

"I also wouldn't mind if you drop the honorific with me," he said flatly, sipping a drop from his mug.

She looked contemplative at the suggestion, "W-well, I don't know about that," She stammered shying away.

"Just do it."

"Anyways," he started after a long silence "Has your grandma told you anything?"

"Obaa-san? I'm afraid not. She hasn't called me this week, no . . . About what?" gulping slowly from her frapuccino the waiter had just brought.

"About why I need you?"

 _"Need me?"_ She felt her heart skip a beat. "No. I haven't." drinking again from her beverage, trying to keep her cool.

He answered pointblank, "well, I need you," he paused to put down his drink, "to allow me stay with you for a while."

She was probably anticipating for a follow-up, with much more sense, because with those words, she can't make out anything, so she sat there looking wide-eyed at him, "Pardon?"

"I said, please let me stay with you for a while . . . in your apartment, while mine shall be under renovation."

"Yours? Where?"

"In your building." He slightly smiled.

"I-in my building? . . . You mean there?" she asked incredulously, pointing towards the direction of her apartment, confirming.

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._


	3. Chapter 3: Please

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Please**_

 _"What's with this sudden turn of events?"_ She wondered as she calmly watch people come in and out of her apartment carrying boxes while she sat in front of her laptop.

The move didn't take long as there wasn't much stuff as she checked. "Well, he's a guy" she pointed out blankly.

After sending his movers off, the guy with unruly green-almost-black hair sat himself on the sofa, Kima on his heels. Witnessing the quiet time shared by the human and his pet, she blushed to a random thought that hit her suddenly, _"Doesn't this look like a 'newlywed couple thing'"_

"Sakuno," he called.

 _"Sakuno?!"_ She almost spit out her drink, "Y-yeah?" she answered, trying to sound calm whilst blushing even more.

He approached her and peered over her shoulder, "How's the design doing?" he asked.

"Just fine. I'll finish the first schematic today, I guess . . ."

He then propped himself on the high chair beside her and said, "Hn, no rush. The turnover will also not be done very soon anyway," he somehow lied.

"O-okay."

They sat silently, a can of Ponta in their hand.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

"I will be living in the same building as you soon. Your old hag told me you live in the same area when she heard about my moving." Ryoma explained nonchalantly. "And since you're here, I guess you can do the interiors. It's too bare for my taste. But while you're at it and the turnover is still being processed, will you let me stay with you for a while?"

"Oh. So that's what you mean," she murmured finally making sense to her, "E-eh? B-but . . ." stammered the girl when she realized the final request.

"I can't?"

Her brown eyes show she was sincerely considering, "N-no, I-it's just that . . ."

"You don't feel comfortable . . . Can't be helped. I'm not imposing on you anyway, so it's fine." Ryoma dismissed immediately. In his mind, he somehow felt relieved. Relieved that she didn't agree to it immediately, at least she's being careful.

"W-wait! That's not what I meant. I'm actually just thinking about . . . Obaa-san . . . I should probably ask her first. She freaks out quite a lot these days . . ." She answered nervously.

"That's already taken care of," he smiled, "in fact, it was her suggestion."

"O-oh . . ." Though her response imply that she supposedly understood, it was not the case. There's just no concise words to deliver her confusion. _"Obaa-san . . . is probably up to something."_ The granddaughter immediately understood, though she has a bad feeling about this.

She wasn't lying when she said that Sumire 'freaks out a lot these days' because she really does. In point of fact, it's been years since she became too paranoid of guys around Sakuno. But no one can blame her after seeing her dearest, sent to the hospital . . . for being in trouble after being confessed to.

Being confessed to, well, that happens a lot to her since high school . . . but being injured because of some guy who just can't accept rejection, was a totally a different matter.

When she entered college, she was thankful for her Grandma granting her permission to live alone in Tokyo. She wouldn't want to worry her further, since she has seen how that one incident has elevated Sumire's concern for her safety.

Well, anyways, to suggest that the prince of tennis live with her . . . Sumire sure has put a lot of trust on this guy, who, as far as she's concerned, her grandma also knows she has liked for the longest time.

" _Great,"_ the long-haired girl thought sarcastically.

 _ ***end of flashback***_

o o o

So that was how these arrangements came to be. And so one week after that conversation, here he is, walking around the house while holding his Ponta.

"As expected of an interior designer," the indifferent guy said, when he first had a good look of the apartment's interior.

Situated on the 12th floor of the building, her apartment boasts a good view of the park in front of it, lush green trees sprinkled with other colors of spring. It feels extra warm and cozy because the daylight is given generous entrance by the curtain wall about the living area, around four outstretched people wide. So when you enter the unit, you are greeted by the glass center table and upholstered beige sofa, which 3 steps behind it, rose the windows showcasing the magnificent view slightly blocked by a white sheer curtain beneath heavier white draperies with blue floral patterns stitched on it and parted on either side.

On the right of the door when you enter, is the 40-inch LED screen atop the wooden TV stand 2 meters wide. Placed on either side of the TV are books and other decorations, even a small potted plant, adds element. On the wall behind it, hung an abstract painting of different shades of white, blue and green.

Further on the right are two doors leading to the bedrooms. Sakuno's has a bathroom of her own.

By the kitchen, which shall be on anyone's left when you enter, is a stone counter a little narrower than most dining tables, about the height of Ryoma's waist, where Sakuno and her guests dine. Around it are four highchairs.

The stone kitchen counter and overhead cabinet is an L-shape, turning to a right angle in the farthest left corner—where it stops is where the window starts. 6 paces from the main door is the ref which hides the view of the bathroom and utility room door.

Walking aimlessly, he stopped idly by the console in between the doors of the two bedrooms, where other decorations of chrome figures, a vase bearing blue and white carnations, candles, a round decorative mirror and picture frames lay about. He bent down to see the framed pictures up close, and raised a brow at a certain one.

With her attention divided between her computer and Ryoma, she didn't see immediately what caught his attention. When she shot up from her seat and stumbled across the room, she was late, he has most likely seen the picture . . . which was his own.

Looking red all over, she grabbed the frame and embraced it defensively as if her life depended on it.

She tossed it with urgency somewhere in her bedroom and walked out as if nothing happened, though her face looks very red.

Smiling as he follow her with his eyes, he asked, "Your boyfriend doesn't mind?"

She propped herself back in her seat, and tried her best to answer calmly "I-it wasn't my idea. Tomoka must've slipped it in. She and Ryutaro, really . . ." She grunted, still red as a tomato.

He could have been happier with it, only if that name wasn't mentioned, _"Damn that Ryutaro brat again,"_ he cursed under his breath. "So he comes here often?" He questioned trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, almost every day." she answered, glaring at her computer screen.

He can feel his composure running low but he still asked anyway, "So he's you're boyfriend after all? . . . You don't deny it."

Sakuno looked at him, brows raised. But before she can say anything, the doorbell rang.

Opening the door revealed the person Ryoma would least want to see. "Ryutaro!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Hey! I brought some food," he stepped inside, "what's with all this stuff?" he asked looking around.

When he saw Ryoma standing by the window, he gasped, "Oh! We meet again," smiling like a mad man.

His hands were full so he put them down first at the bar counter. "I'll put it here, Sakuno." "Yeah sure, help yourself."

"Echizen-san, is it?" he asked as he approached him.

"Hn," he nodded.

"I'm guessing these are yours?" He asked gesturing around.

"Pretty much," he answered sipping from his Ponta.

"Moving in?"

"Does it matter?" Ryoma shrugged.

"I guess not," he said backing up to Sakuno who is busily searching for things in the kitchen, "long as Sakuno doesn't mind," he answered as he reached for a mixing bowl Sakuno was tiptoe-ing for and patted her head afterwards.

Though Ryutaro was just being natural, while helping Sakuno in setting the table, he swore he could feel an intensifying glare from the lad standing by the window who was, one way or another, starting to feel uneasy.

"Sakuno," Ryoma finally called.

"Hm?" looking up at him, she answered.

"I'm taking a bath. Moving stuff kind of made me hot," he said matter-of-factly while unnecessarily running his hands through his hair. "Okay. It's that way." She pointed to the direction of the bathroom.

Ryutaro wanted to laugh for some reason, but he did well in holding it in though his eyes went darting from Sakuno then Ryoma and back to Sakuno, amazed at how she was not flustered at that. Apparently, he saw through Ryoma who wanted to impress her, but failed miserably. _"I finally meet the guy. But I didn't know he's one interesting fellow. Things will get interesting."_ He thought to himself.

Ryoma's eye flickered and headed quietly to taking a bath.

After a moment, Ryoma reappeared from his quick shower looking refreshed in a white v-neck shirt and jogger jeans. He walked up straight to Sakuno who was busily preparing the table, a towel hanging from his nape and his hair wet.

"Sakuno, I shall put away the boxes first, where do I put them?" he asked.

For a short moment, she stood motionless and speechless at the gorgeous image before her. Her good friend, seeing how this has affected her obviously, answered on her behalf, "the guest room, bro. The one beside Sakuno's. Sakucchi?"

"Y-yeah. Right." She finally managed, looking away from Ryoma, trying to distract herself from impending impure thoughts.

Though he asked, he understandably didn't want to be answered by the other guy, so instead of being grateful, he gave him a look that he would use usually in tennis matches. But it didn't bother the other lad anyway, _"Sakucchi?! What the hell?!"_

By the time the table is done and dishes set, and Ryoma has also just finished putting away his things in the guestroom and was walking towards the two other people, Sakuno emerged from the fridge calling excitedly to Ryutaro, "Ryutaro, can't we have your house blend iced tea, please?" she said sweetly.

"I don't know if I still have left, I'll see." He answered thoughtfully, and was ready to be out of the door after asking if they would want anything else but they both said no.

On the way to the door, out of Sakuno's earshot, Ryutaro whispered to the other lad, "what's taking you so long, dude?" But without waiting for his response, he scooted out whistling. While the dazed man follow him with his eyes, confused for a moment, and pondering the next.

After much thinking, he approached Sakuno who is making herself busy with little things just so she didn't have to deal with Ryoma and his goddamn gorgeous looks.

"Is he your boyfriend after all?" she heard him spoke in the middle of a long silence, though quietly, gazing afar avoiding looking at Sakuno.

She sighed. "Did we really look like a couple?" she giggled amiably. His eyes glanced her way for a moment and turned away just as soon.

 _"Deny it. Deny it,"_ he chanted silently in his mind.

 _"Silly, there's no way."_ She thought otherwise.

"No! We're not a couple. He's dating Tomoka," she finally cleared that he had the courage to look at her with a face as if he's not interested. Then the door burst open with Tomoka and Ryutaro entering.

"Surprise!" Tomoka bellowed. Ryutaro walked in immediately to the kitchen, while his girlfriend stood still by the door when she saw Ryoma standing beside Sakuno from the end of the room.

"E-Eh?! R-Ryoma-kun?!" She was much more surprised than she let on. "W-what's going on here?" She asked running to her best friend and demanding explanation, seeing especially that Ryoma looks very much at home in his home clothes and wet hair.

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._

 _ **[A/N]**_ _Read and review. Please do tell me what you think about it. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Careful

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Careful**_

"Eh? You mean, he . . ." turning to Ryoma, "and you," then back to Sakuno, "are going to be living together from now on?" She repeated with much emphasis while sinking to her seat as if the confession is draining her energy, which may be partially true.

"Yes." –Ryoma

"No."—Sakuno, they answered at the same time. Ryutaro who was eating in silence stared at them in awe.

Sakuno, looked at Ryoma half-pleading with her eyes to not make the situation worse, but he just shrugged it off. She tried offering an assurance, "I mean, it will only be for a few days, so there's no big deal. Don't make it sound as if he is moving in with me," her last sentence fading with the intensifying look her best friend is shooting her.

"Or a few weeks. Depends." Ryoma followed up ever casually, gaining him another panicked look from the auburn haired girl beside her.

"Well . . . there's the turnover and the design then construction, so I think it's possible too," she followed up, only realizing just then the very things she mentioned, her words almost inaudible when she finished talking.

Tomoka straightened herself, "Why haven't I heard it before?" she squinted her eyes towards her best friend who avoided it apparently.

"But well, if you're saying Oba-chan finds no problem in this arrangement herself, then who am I to complain" she said, her face full of wistfulness, "but," she continued, "if something I wouldn't find pleasant would happen, to Sakuno obviously, you will have to take responsibility," she said with a firm tone as she inch forward the uninterested lad.

"Nothing you wouldn't like," he repeated, "but she and I might."

Tomoko blinked, Ryutaro's chopsticks stopped midway to his mouth and Sakuno blushed intense red at the comment. "RYOMA ECHIZEN!" the red haired screamed.

"Tennis? Movie? Date?" he suggested, keeping his poker face all the while.

"Ryoma-kun! Stop making everyone unnecessarily worried." Sakuno most likely requested than demanded, defeated by Ryoma's cunningness, never minding his suggestions.

Ryoma then sought Sakuno's attention by giving her a stern face, which for a brief moment, she didn't understand what for, until he mouthed '-kun'. Her face animatedly shifted with realization then embarrassment next.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Ryutaro assumed responsibility randomly, all heads turning to him. "So don't worry now, Tomo."

As soon as Tomoka looked away, he winked at Sakuno who shyly smiled back then resumed attention to her food.

Ryoma saw it, but to his surprise he also winked at him playfully. He got the message . . . perhaps.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

"Oba-chan," she called on the phone.

"Yes dear," the person on the other line answered sweetly.

"Oba-chan . . . there's something I need to talk to you about." She inaudibly answered, trying to keep the conversation away the ears of the person sitting across her, who was seemingly focused on the magazine on his lap, or was just trying to.

"Hmm, what is it my dear," the older Ryuzaki asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Is it true you let, uhh . . . R-Ryoma-kun," she briefly glanced at him hoping to let it pass, which he didn't and tsk-ed at the honorific, but she continued otherwise ". . . to stay at the apartment?"

"Oh! So it is about that . . . Yes, I did suggested him that."

"Suggested?!" She repeated a little loudly than she intended, making the subject of the conversation look at her, raising a brow.

"Yes."

"O-Oba-chan . . ." she tried searching for an argument in her head, but apparently found nothing. Though she has a lot to say, she supposed she'll deal with it next time, when he is not looking intently at her. "Okay. I understand."

As she hung up the phone, Ryoma set down his magazine on the table to look properly at Sakuno, "Do you?"

She cringed her nose, quite not getting what he was trying to imply. "Do you really understand all this?" not breaking the eye contact, "a girl, letting a guy with her, in her apartment . . . alone?" a devious smile slowly emerging on his face.

As though she hasn't considered it, she innocently turned beet red, apparently not ever considering for her dream to come true so soon, and not in the order she would've wanted. She fought the urge to run away.

"R-Ryoma-kun," she started, as she bring up her drink to quench her drying mouth, still not dropping the honorific which apparently do not honour him well. In one quick motion, his face is closer to hers than the mug and her lips, their eyes level and locked, "I'll give you until 20 chances for you to adjust to 'Ryoma', beyond, I won't forgive." he said, his voice kind of threatening. As he sank back down to his seat, after a moment of her being motionless, she let out the breath she didn't realize she held.

A little later, he closed the magazine and stood up, as if he was going to walk away anytime soon. Sakuno was still looking down, trying her best to calm herself. When she let out a sigh, thinking that the other person has already gone, he cleared his throat. And she was plainly surprised finding him still there.

"I-I thought you . . ." her face was showing panic and clearly too, embarrassment, "I was waiting for you," he said flatly, she said "Eh?"

"To my apartment? Aren't you supposed to see the place for yourself to see what to make of it?" He answered making it sound like it was supposed to be obvious to her. "Oh yeah."

They walked in silence, Ryoma leading the way and Kima following Sakuno obediently. Around 20 steps away from the café, he faced about and gently released Sakuno's hands from holding the leash. She gave it to him easily, though startled at the act. Before resuming his walk, he met her eyes and said, "What I said earlier, don't be too bothered. I'll behave, so relax." He said calmly, though he must have been nervous, but either way he always looked cool in her eyes, 'and adorable' she added. " _He'll behave . . . so relax, he said,"_ she giggled lightly as she follow.

" _How to relax though?"_

 _ ***end of flashback***_

o o o

While the girls are busy washing the dishes, after a tensioned lunch, Ryutaro trotted gleefully to the guest room to offer help or create more tension, he must have been more successful with the latter.

"Need help?" He offered, leaning by the door frame.

"No." the other answered without even looking at the benevolent volunteer.

"You sure?" he insisted as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "not necessarily with just the unpacking though,"

He finally looked his way, must be seriously considering his offer, "No. Thanks."

"Okay." Ryutaro said, and hummed to himself as he plopped down on the bed. It must have been an awkward situation if a third party would walk by them, and perhaps it was for them too, but they opt to stay in their own silent worlds. Ryoma continued making amendments on the order of his belongings, and Ryutaro close to dozing off.

Bored to his guts, Ryutaro started probing, "You must be popular among the girls," but Ryoma was too indifferent on the matter to answer, "I see even Tomo once chased after you," he chuckled at the thought, "though she does have the tendency."

The corners of Ryoma's mouth slightly curved up, understanding the other gentleman. "Hn," he simply answered.

Ryutaro sat up, fired by his responsiveness, finally, "But with Sakuno, I can't quite grasp the image," cringing his nose bridge in thought, "is it true she likes you?"

Ryoma's face, though turned from him, he figured must have suddenly straightened, as was his shoulders. His bold words came before he can think about them. He glanced nervously through the opening of the door to make sure the girls didn't hear, because he knows he said something he really shouldn't have. Anyways, he shrugged and continued.

"You know, she's cute . . . I liked her," Ryoma resumed with his task though he flinched with the other's confession, "she's sweet and charming, simply the type guys would want to protect." He stirred in his seat, "Actually, if I hadn't been caught by Tomo's chasing, I could have went after her myself," he said thoughtfully, Ryoma glaring at the wall.

"But given that I was meant for Tomo, and being friends with Sakuno naturally came after, she became the younger sister I never had." He finally said, his facial expression serene. He turned to Ryoma who was uneasy until that conclusion, "but you shall not rest easy, my friend," though his tone was gentle, there is warning, "for you must know that the battlefield is vast."

Ryoma, though still not retiring from his task, was auspiciously listening. "Then I must have been her loyal guard," Ryutaro said proudly, choosing his comparisons well, giggling thereafter, at his own cheesy choices.

"Anyway, although I've failed a couple times, I tried to keep her out of danger, as was my acquired duty. Wolves are everywhere, my liege," he pointed out sticking to the theme of his words, "have you ever known about that time when she was offered roses . . . not by a gentleman like myself, however?" Ryoma at that point ceased doing anything and crouched still, remembering that day.

"Then how about when college started and she was chased until she rolled on the riverbanks? Or that when she was cornered in the Gym and traumatized?" Ryutaro recounted accidents when he failed his 'duty', though Sakuno never mentioned and considered he bore any responsibility of such. "I've also had many other proposing to set her up with them, too many I lost count."

"But what worries me most . . . is that she might end up an old maid, despite her beauty and grace," he shook his head to rid of the image, "she wouldn't even once entertain a suitor . . . not of course that I need to be concerned about it, but you see, she ends up in trouble because wolves know she has no one to shield her."

"I must have really involved myself far too much that I get irked when recounting this," He grunted throwing his fists in the air in frustration.

"But she does say she likes someone . . . I have even suspected she must like Tomo." His last sentence hushed, "but of course Tomo hit me, I never bothered thinking that again."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, thinking, _"I would've done the same."_

Turning to face the concerned citizen, Ryoma finally spoke, "is there a reason for this ranting?"

Ryutaro looked scandalously at his question and would've said something but didn't. He shook his head, "was I wrong to have told you this?"

Fortunately, he wasn't that mistaken, he answered, "thank you."

It seems that the two might as well have shared a blood compact, it made Ryutaro proud, not sure if for his drabbles or his skills in being meddlesome. No matter, when he stood up, he did so smiling, "I'm counting on you then."

They spent the rest of their Saturday afternoon, watching movies in Sakuno's living area, as what the three friends usually do on lazy weekends like this. Though Ryoma wasn't comfortable in joining during the first movie, eventually huddled up with the rest, popcorn and softdrinks in hand. By the time the second movie was finished, the clock read 5:30 PM and Tomoka decided she has to get going to buy groceries for their household, Ryutaro naturally tags along.

When the couple was gone, Sakuno closes the door behind her. As she retreat from the door, witnessing the comforting scene of Ryoma sitting restfully on the sofa clicking the remote of the TV, she suddenly became all too aware that they are now alone besides Kima. She trotted to the kitchen to fetch some cold water thinking it might help her regain her calm.

"Sakuno," Ryoma called unexpectedly, she choked on her drink, a bad choke. Coughing hard to recover, her alarmed housemate was quick to her aid.

"Are you okay?" he panicked, patting her back.

She fully recovered in no time and she drank, slowly this time. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she simply answered, "Thanks."

"Hn."

Long silence.

"So," He started, but immediately got cut off by the ringing of his phone.

When he pressed the answer button, she couldn't be mistaken that it was a girl on the other line, the caller ID says so and the voice was clearly a woman's too. He excused himself to answer the call. When he did she felt like choking again. From the other end of the room, she could hear him saying, "Yeah. I've been eating well . . . Really? That's great news . . . Well, maybe next time . . . Sure . . . Hn . . . Thanks . . . Yeah . . . Shall I? . . . You'll be surprised . . . See you . . . You too."

Not being a man of many words, he usually spoke little, but whoever called him, brought him happiness which he didn't mind showing in his features. And it was a rare sight. Though usually, she would be happy seeing him smile, it upsets her for not knowing the reason behind it, or that she knows and it was because of a woman.

She was still staring when he turned to her, "Let's eat dinner outside. My treat." He said happily, probably missing the sad look on Sakuno's face. What else could she have done? She nodded.

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._

 _ **[A/N]**_ _Your thoughts please._

kayz: Thanks for the appreciation. A dog, because it is more convenient for the story, but sooner or later I'll have Karupin do a cameo. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Bygone

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Bygone**_

Her jaws tightened when a cold wind touched her face as the door automatically opened for them both. She was confident she wore enough against the cold weather, but wasn't apparently the case. Looking up at the clear night sky made her want to inhale deeply and feel the cold wind once more on her face, enjoying it while it lasts, spring that is.

A smile went up her face when she closed her eyes and again, the wind blew lightly. She loved this. Much more, that she is with someone she lov- _"No,"_ her eyes shot open, lightly shaking her head in defiance. She looked ahead and her eyes landed unsurprisingly on the lad standing before her— bracing himself from the cold; then, she stopped denying.

"It's cold," she murmured. "Are you alright?" smiling, she asked the shivering boy, or rather—man, his shoulders hunched up and his hands deeply in the pockets of his jacket.

"Hn. . . Wait here," was his simple answer.

"Wait? Why?"

"I'll get the car," he said starting his jog to the parking lot.

"So are we going far?" she wondered as she get down the few steps, "I can manage to walk with you," she said catching up to the lad.

He stopped, considering the suggestion she kindly made, and just nodded lightly.

Silently they walked to the parking lot. Sakuno was trying to figure out how to start a small conversation, though she's not really good with it. And to make matters worse, the other person has also never been good with keeping it going anyway. So in the end, their entire stroll was an awkward silence.

Inwardly though, Sakuno has questions she wanted to have answers to, but she doesn't know how to put them simply. And she's not sure if she actually wanted to hear the answers.

On the other end, Ryoma realized that he knows very little of the girl, now a woman, he has known for years, probably the one person he looks forward to seeing, for the past five years, though he wonders to himself why . . . he just do. It's not like he actually likes this person, or wait, no, fine he somehow cares for her, but only to the point that he doesn't mind her company and that he doesn't mind having to bear with her clumsiness almost every time even in the past, and not to an extent that it matters to him if he doesn't know about her more than what he already knows. . . Or so he thought. He looked back to check on the subject of his thoughts, and whatever he was trying to convince himself, who cares?

She looks peaceful observing around the park, though there's not much to see but a happy couple, who for him, actually looks stupid. Good thing she doesn't seem to notice, otherwise, only then, perhaps, he will think differently.

Realizing that the lad walking ahead is looking her way, she smiled automatically. Surprisingly, she didn't blush but neither of them minded. In fact, he felt comforted in many ways. He answered her with a smile of his own.

She jogged to his side when she realized that he is already standing by his car, and muttered a 'sorry' thereafter.

They propped themselves in his Subaru, Sakuno silently struggling with the seatbelt as it was stuck halfway. Ryoma was quick to help and reached for the seatbelt mindlessly, as if it was the most natural thing to do, making Sakuno inhale softly at the sudden short distance between them.

He glanced to her when she also did the same to him and they suddenly became aware of their close proximity. Sakuno avoided his eyes, lightly blushing, while Ryoma stared a few more moments before prompting his self properly on his seat. Thus, they went.

The drive was just like their walk to the parking lot, long and quiet, much to Sakuno's dismay, but she knew better. She sighed lightly not intending for the other person to hear, but he did anyway. He glanced at her and asked, "The matter?"

She was startled hearing words being said as somehow she has grown familiar with the silence between them, not that she enjoys it though.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Sorry," the last word almost inaudible, embarrassed that he had to hear that.

"Are you sure?" He was kind enough to confirm, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. It's nothing, sorry. Don't worry." As if the goddess of love is smiling upon her, a chance to talk presented itself, "where are we going anyway?"

"Grabbing dinner. To celebrate." He answered smiling.

"Celebrate?" she asked, not sure if she will like the answer.

"Later, she'll kindly tell you . . . someone I know."

She made a small 'o' with her mouth making a mental note that she was stupid to have thought that _"this seems like a date"_. Of course he doesn't think of this as anything like that. He was just happy, that's all. He was suddenly too happy after that phone call from 'her'. _"She must most likely be who we'll be meeting tonight,"_ she deduced.

Finally they pulled up in the parking lot of a Japanese Restaurant and Grill. Then she suddenly remembered that although he spend most of his time in Western countries, he has always liked Japanese food.

As they got off the car, he saw him check his phone before announcing that the person they will be meeting will be late and that they should just order ahead.

They were seated in a table for four; Ryoma casually seated himself beside her.

As the waiter handed them the menu, the prince's good mood radiating from him, he said, "They really have good food here. Their _tantanmen_ is the best. The _gyoza_ is good too, then there's the _misono_. Be free to try their other dishes too."

"They really look tempting," she drooled inwardly as she skim the booklet of Japanese dishes.

"It's been so long since I ate here," he said with nostalgia. "We used to train around this area so come I here often before. But now that we had moved facilities, it's my first time again in a long time."

She smiled while she listen to him, it's not always he talks this much so she makes sure she doesn't miss it. Realizing that Sakuno was listening intently at him, he blushed at the same thought she was smiling for, and muttered a soft 'sorry'.

Sometime 3 years ago, when he trained in Japan for three full months, he used to come here often.

"No, no. its fine," she reassured, matching his mood, "but would you mind briefing me what we are celebrating tonight?"

He tried to still his movements despite his obvious excitement and flashed a wide smile, "She finally said yes."

Though she wouldn't usually have understood such vague statement, somehow she did, and briefly she forgot to breathe. While in daze, she saw someone came in the front door from where they sit. Ryoma hurriedly came forward to greet the guest, who she guessed was who they were waiting for. She watched as they hug and as she place a gentle peck on Ryoma's cheek, which made the poor maiden's heart tighten. They approached the table and for some reason, though valid, she cannot take her eyes off the very beautiful woman now standing before her.

Her hair was brown, a shade darker than hers, almost black and a lot shorter too, reaching just above her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped, emphasized by her lavish lashes and her lips were naturally red— how she was able to tell, she wasn't sure, but she's definite about her not wearing any make-up at all. She was tall for a girl, like herself, around Ryoma's chin level. Her body was perfectly slender and proportioned, curvy on the right places, evident beneath her simple denim dress that stops below her knee.

". . . This is Sakuno. Ryuzaki Sakuno," the timid girl heard somehow. She was spacing out the entire time and didn't hear the rest of the introduction. Not forgetting her manners, she stood up immediately and bowed her head. When she did, she missed the look the other pretty girl gave Ryoma, one that a proud sister would have given his younger brother if he introduced a girl exceeding her expectations.

When she lifted her face, she noticed Ryoma blushing, his face looking away and wondered if her new acquaintance was the reason, again her heart clenched.

Finding little confidence in herself, Sakuno managed to smile politely to the other, which she answered with a hug and a cheek-to-cheek.

Unwrapping her arms round her shoulders, she grabbed her hands and squealed in delight, "Aww. You're so adorable!" She said cheerily.

"Oh by the way, I am Misaki Hayes." Letting Sakuno's left hand drop and squeezing her right, up and down, for a handshake.

"Future Mrs. Misaki Kunimitsu." Ryoma chimed in excitedly.

Her eyes went from Ryoma to Misaki and back to Ryoma. And finally she smiled genuinely.

o o o

 _To be continued. . ._

 _ **[A/N]**_ _It seems long when I was writing the story, but apparently it was not. Enjoy! Review guys._

 _ **kayz, Maya Poltergeist:**_ _Thanks for the encouragements, they practically keep the story going. :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Rival

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Rival**_

The night is getting older and by the time they have come to realize they have had enough stories told and enough drinks for the night, it was already 1 o'clock in the morning of the next day.

Although they did not drink so much as they all still need to drive home, Sakuno was in fact getting dizzy now, _"sometimes it sucks being no good with alcohol,"_ she thought as she try to fight the impending headache she will probably be cursing for when they get home.

Soon enough, they have bade their goodbyes, friendly hugs has been shared and they were driving home.

"You seem unwell," Ryoma observed when they got off the parking lot.

She giggled at her own weakness, "perhaps it's the alcohol," she replied dimly.

"Then you should've stick with juice," he said as he closed the door behind Sakuno after he helped her out.

"Am I a kid?" she pouted, "I'm fine. Just had more than 3 bottles, that's why." She forced a laugh, but the lad's face remain unchanged and unconvinced, "but truly I'm fine."

He didn't take his eyes from her even then, but he said, "You've had more than I."

She laughed comfortably, "That figures your mood!"

When they reach home, Sakuno helped herself a cold drink, hoping it would help reduce the throbbing in her head.

"Here," she startled when Ryoma was beside her, offering a canned coffee in hand to help with the hangover. She blushed and muttered a soft thanks.

Trying to steady herself, she pulled the high-chair beside Ryoma and leaned on it before sitting. Ryoma was quick to react despite panic and did well in hiding the message from Misaki.

 _'Tonight was fun. I know you'll agree with me that your date is cute. If you don't, I'll snatch her from you and give her to someone man enough to tell her. *wink* (please be that someone, or else!) Anyway, I hope you reached home safely. See yah soon! *smile*'_

"That must be Misaki," Sakuno inquired as she sat down, "Are they home?"

"Hn." He answered coolly.

"Hn." She nodded thoughtfully recalling the dinner with Ryoma's two good friends.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

Not having fully settled down, the two good friends, Ryoma and Misaki are already exchanging stories about a certain competition she has just come from and Sakuno observed them, unable to help herself from blushing when she remembered about her misunderstanding of the situation. It will be very embarrassing to be discovered so she tried to keep up with the conversation so as not to raise suspicion.

Being that they were all immersed in the exchanges, no one noticed Tezuka approaching, "Oh! You startled me!" Misaki jolted when her lover suddenly showed up beside her.

For a moment, Sakuno was frozen in the sight of their senior, her mouth agape. ' _What is he doing here?'_ She thought uneasily.

"Hello Sakuno-chan," he greeted as calmly as ever. She sprang to her feet in an instant.

"H-hi Sempai!" she bowed deeply, and stayed in that position until her senior has seated himself beside Misaki and across Ryoma.

' _Didn't Ryoma mentioned about Misaki-san being the future Mrs. Kunimitsu?'_ she now recalled, scandalously, as she was previously too busy with her own misapprehension to even catch the mention of their Sempai's name, and all she had cared and registered was she is soon to be a bride to someone else.

Misaki chuckled at Sakuno's formality, "Sakuno-chan, lift your head, I understand you already know each other so no need for such formalities."

"It's alright Sakuno-chan. Settle down."

She looked at the beautiful smiling couple in front of her and had to bow down again in silent apology for her mistake. She was so embarrassed, she even had to bow to Ryoma, who was smiling happily at the presence of his good friends. Her actions made everyone crack in laughter, until she was red all over for all she knew she raised suspicion among many other impressions.

"Sakuno's formality is interesting!" Misaki said still recovering from a good laugh.

"Indeed. Still as I remember her," Tezuka seconded, calmer. "It has been a long time," he said with nostalgia.

"Y-yes indeed, Captain," she replied timidly. "And sorry," her apology slurred and apparently not needed.

"No, no. Sorry too, for laughing, but aren't you adorable."

"N-no I'm not! I'm just awkward." She admitted, her last sentence a mumble.

"Which is very adorable in itself. I think that's what makes your personality even more interesting," she explained smilingly.

"Don't be creeped out, she does that sometimes. Being a psychologist slips out." Ryoma butt in, jesting to whisper to Sakuno.

The short haired girl giggled, "Yeah! That's right!" "And oh! Sorry for being too casual with you even if this is the first time we've met. I hope you do not mind me being on the first name basis with you?" asking the auburn haired sheepishly.

"N-no. I don't mind at all," she finally smiled.

"Then that's good news," she clapped her hand in front of her chest, "I am truly happy that Ryoma dates someone as you. . . "

Sakuno looked at her with wide eyes, "b-but I am no—"

Ryoma interrupted, "I don't mind," quickly glancing to Sakuno. For a brief second they made eye contact, ". . . if you take a liking to her."

"Very well!" Misaki exclaimed, delighted.

As the dinner continued, they shared more stories, Sakuno actively taking part in the conversations as well.

Finally, she was told about the engagement, Misaki flashing her the beautiful ring of three diamonds and gold band. "It's so pretty! It suits you well!" she exclaimed excitedly to her new acquaintance. "Congratulations! Really!" Misaki smiled from ear to ear and so does she. Despite being introduced only then, somehow they feel comfortable around each other as if they have been friends for a long time. The lads smile at the scene.

She learned how the three of them crossed paths. Ryoma himself narrated that Misaki studied and apprenticed in the US and they worked together for some time. She continued practicing in Japan thereafter, where she then met Tezuka. And when the prince joined Tezuka in training for a short time sometime during high school, it was then that they made good memories and recalled how, during that short three months, the couple, who weren't couples yet then, would take turns treating him to dinner or lunch to the restaurant, being that they are three and seven years older than him respectively.

Sakuno must have been shocked to know that Misaki was actually seven years their senior, "you don't look older at all!" she even exclaimed.

Misaki laughed at her honesty, "You're too polite."

"No! Truly! I even thought you might be a riva—" Sakuno's heart might as well have jumped out of her chest when she realized she was about to say nonsense. Quickly, she gathered her thoughts and words, "I-I mean, you really don't."

All four eyes on her, sensing her sudden change of tone and sudden screech of words, she blushed and whispered an apology.

As luck would have it, the guys are not as sharp as girls at this sorts of conversation, but it didn't escape Misaki . . . a psychologist and keen observant at that.

Misaki smiled knowingly, "I wonder what made you think that, must be someone's fault," quickly glaring at the oblivious Ryoma. "But I am no such, my dear." She said winking.

At least, convinced that there is no way for them to understand the language of women, the former teammates looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

o o o

"I knew she would like you," Ryoma said randomly interrupting Sakuno's memory.

"How about you?" she asked, suddenly unable to hold her tongue this time.

Ryoma looked at her calmly as if he has expected the question. He opened his mouth to reply but Sakuno wasn't that brave to hear his response after all, so she followed up before he can, laughing nervously, "You didn't have to answer that! I-I was just joking, sorry." And there was an awkward silence.

Guilty for causing the uncomfortable tension, she tried livening up the mood, "and who would've thought you have a cupid inside of you!" she jokingly punched his forearms, but he didn't respond nor looked at her.

Awkwardly, she forced a laugh, and cleared her throat.

Sakuno granted him a short silence, respecting his thoughts, though she's not liking how serious his face is. But when she had it, she finally asked bravely, "Are you not happy for them?"

His reply didn't come as fast as she might have wished, because it gives her the impression that it somehow still bothers him, "not at first," he admitted, "but now, I am truly happy for them." His face full of reflection until he slowly curved his lips to a smile when he answered in the present tense.

Sakuno observed his features a little longer and was convinced that, _'he did like her after all'_.

o o o

 _To be continued. . ._


	7. Chapter 7: Embarassing

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Embarrassing**_

Sakuno woke up a little late than usual and realized that Ryoma had gone. Not that it actually matters, he can go anywhere whenever he wants, without needing to get her permission. He was living here with her for a few days on certain circumstances, she knew that well, but somehow, she felt a little disappointed.

She went back to her room to check her phone, morning ritual and you know, just in case 'someone' had texted her where he might have gone to. She was expecting at least that but nothing really of that sort came, she sighed in dismay.

So she settled herself on the living room and distracted herself with coffee and newspaper she had found delivered on her unit's door, and she wasn't really surprised when she found an article about her housemate, looking cool in this picture occupying almost half the page of the broadsheet with the headline that read _"Tennis Superstar Back in Japan Bagging the Gold Cup Home"._

"Hmm… not bad," she unconsciously said aloud making a face as if she wasn't amused enough. After reading the article, she dared glance on the picture beside and well, until she practically can't take her eyes off of it anymore, taking in every detail of his picture.

It was rare to see a published picture of him, not in action. This one was him, on the airport, indeed holding the Gold Cup casually in his side, while his other hand supporting the strap of his Tennis bag slinging on his right shoulder. He wore his signature white cap backwards, a plain white shirt beneath his red jacket, jeans and a pair of Stan Smith sneakers.

When most people would only have noted how he looked cool in casual clothes, Sakuno could miss it for the world, especially for how perfect his smile is in this picture.

When they were younger, and well, until now, it was unusual to see him smiling comfortably if he was not smirking. So for a moment which felt like forever, she was so captivated and cannot help but sing praises to the photographer and everyone who took part in this publishing.

By the time she has taken a bath and was getting ready to going to the library, did a text from Ryoma came, but she was too busy getting dressed to realize her phone vibrated.

It supposedly say, _"I went out for a jog, I am bringing home breakfast. If you awake, lock the door, I don't have a key so I left it open just in case. Sorry about that. Lock it when you wake, I'll ring the bell then. Lock it."_

Totally unaware of his instructions, she continued doing the chores before going out. In time of living alone, she has developed this habit of darting about her apartment without pants on. And so she went to do the dishes unmindfully, humming tunes while at it.

She hasn't finished scrubbing what few plates she needed to wash when she heard clicking noises on the door. Suddenly alarmed, she hid herself by the fridge holding a knife. When the door swung open with ease, her heart was beating faster. When she thought the intruder has invited himself in, she carefully and slightly stuck her head out, just enough for her to see who in the world would deliberately trespass her home.

Finding out, that luckily, it was Ryoma, she sighed of relief. He quickly spotted his housemate.

"Morning." He greeted nonchalantly as he put down the brown paper bag he was holding.

Then as if her consciousness has just came back, she remembered her half-nakedness.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he followed up, looking towards Sakuno whose eyes now clearly show panic.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked seeing her disturbed reaction. Much more, when he realized that the kitchen tap was left open.

Seeing what the lad have noticed did she freak out more. And more when he was starting to her direction, or to the sink, wherever it was, it's definitely close to her.

Quickly she screamed, "NO!" which has taken Ryoma aback, definitely startled.

"Please don't come any closer," she particularly begged.

Ryoma gave her a very puzzled look, "what's going on?" he inquired firmly.

"Just don't come near, please"

"What is wrong?" his voice now sounding sterner as he fight the panic rising up in him.

Instead of answering, Sakuno went red all over, losing any capability of assuring Ryoma everything is supposedly alright.

"Hey!" he called,

"I have no pants on," she murmured even Kima tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I have no pants on," this time a little louder but still gibberish on any human's ear.

"Come again?"

"I SAID I HAVE NO PANTS ON!" She literally cried, thinking _"DAMN! Let this be over with!"_

Ryoma stood still. Three seconds, his eyes are unmoving. By the fourth, she could see it shifting. In five seconds flat, he was laughing. Laughing hard as how villains usually do, he did so for some stressful five seconds. He turned around to force himself to stop. When he did, he asked casually, "Where are your pants?"

"In my bedroom." She whispered.

Without much thinking, Ryoma went to fetch Sakuno's pants and gently threw it close to where the auburn haired girl is standing.

Still red with embarrassment, she muttered a soft thanks.

Though without intentions of making her feel worse, and simply just enjoying teasing her for her cute reactions, he stood grinning on his same spot, as if waiting for her to dress with him watching.

"Uhm . . ." Sakuno fidgeted.

"Hn?" he tried sounding innocent.

Too shy to say it in words, she gestured her finger in a round motion, opting him to turn around.

"Hn?" trying hard to be convincing that he has no idea what she is trying to say, "do you need help?" taking a step forward, he smirked, a little seductively (to any girl's opinion, but not to Sakuno as of the moment).

"N-no." she immediately said, "I can do it . . . But please turn around." Practically begging the other person with her eyes.

He wanted to tease her more, but his conscience can't keep up so obediently, he turned around. As he faced about, he figured it isn't much help for the maiden anyways for he can see through the reflection from the mirror across the room. Although, his inner man wanted to look and he knew he can get away with it, he looked away.

He sat on the sofa with Kima, waiting for her to finish her chore. Though the dishes shouldn't have taken a minute to be done, she was utterly delayed, hoping that she disappear before having Ryoma see her face or she might as well die from embarrassment.

Ryoma forgot about his hunger or paid any attention to the time Sakuno was standing by the kitchen counter, as he too was busy replaying the scene in his mind, not losing the smile across his features.

When Sakuno stood long enough, her legs feeling numb, she shuffled to her room, where she continued nagging and blushing to herself while slowly making progress with other chores.

She made sure that Ryoma has moved to the room before sneaking out to the door, hoping to leave in peace. But as she was to turn the knob, Ryoma came out of the bathroom after refreshing himself.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"J-Just to the library." She froze and managed to answer without looking at him.

"I'll go with you." He said flatly, making his way to the room.

"No," she answered immediately, Ryoma almost missed a step, "I mean, are you sure?" she tried to put it nicely, "you might be bored, you know?"

Ryoma raised a brow, "then if I stay here, I won't?" he asked sarcastically. "And the library sounds nice. Wait for me."

Sakuno pouted at the turn of events, "fine."

o o o

Walking down to the library never felt heavy and unending for Sakuno, except today. Her consciousness because of Ryoma walking a few steps behind her is weighing down on her mood. But she rather walk ahead than let him see her face.

Ryoma's struggle was no better than Sakuno's. Close ahead was the subject of his awkwardness. No matter how he try to look away, his eyes can't focus on anything but Sakuno's 'pants'. The memory of the morning's incident not leaving his mind. Hence, he was subconsciously checking her out (there's no other excuse). Again, though he knows he can get away with it, he tries his best to look away. And when he did, he then realized that many other guys they pass by, deliberately do check her out. Feeling annoyed, he matched his pace with her until they were walking side by side.

It made Sakuno's heart flutter but more conscious too, especially because they are too close, to make space for the other people walking. And many more times that day, she felt butterflies in her stomach, because of Ryoma's gentlemanliness he rarely exhibit. For example, he would open the door for her, would reach for a book that's too high for her, carry books for her and now he's paying for her in the restaurant!

Much as it disappoints her, in her memory, she could only see the cold and sometimes rude Ryoma, and very seldom a gentleman. But then she somehow thought, sadly, _"He has probably learned from being with other girls"._

With her heart thumping loudly for the guy, all the more reason why she can't keep eye contact with him. What happened in the morning is definitely wasn't easy for her to let pass, no matter how Ryoma is keeping his cool about it. This is probably the most awkward she's ever been with him.

They ate in silence, both forgetting to have breakfast before going out. Though Ryoma wouldn't have minded, it made Sakuno paranoid, _"he might be thinking about the incident, I have to start a conversation, quick!"_ So she did, "Don't you have practice today? You seem to have a lot of free time."

"Training resumes next month, I'm on break until then."

"Hm. You do have a lot of free time then."

"I think so."

. . .

"A-are you going somewhere then, after this?" Sakuno tried asking after an awkward silence.

"Nope." He answered quickly, "or perhaps I'll go on a date." Ryoma followed-up calmly.

Sakuno felt a slight lump in her throat but succeeded to keep her composure, "Oh, that's cool."

"Hn. Are you going somewhere else then?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really have any other plans today."

"Movie?"

"Well, I'll probably do just that at home." She giggled nervously.

"No. Let's go somewhere else."

Sakuno was confused, "what?"

"Let's watch a movie somewhere else." He answered flatly.

"I thought you said you had plans today?"

"Just now. Movie with you."

"Eh?" She asked, more confused, "what about your date?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

Sluggishly finishing the dishes, her mind was everywhere but in her chore.

Turning the tap off after the last plate was rinsed, she sighed, screaming curses to herself in her mind. Why had she not considered that he'll be back soon and why hadn't she checked if the main door was locked. She figured, it would be natural for Ryoma to leave it unlocked if he is going to be quick because he doesn't have a key, but that aside, she really must have checked it herself, she was being careless. And she swore this better not happen again.

Sighing once more, nevertheless, she knew that thinking about it would do no good, the damage has been done, and Ryoma would probably never forget the incident any more than she can.

She lightly bumps her head on the cupboard as she curses herself, unconscious that behind her, Ryoma was suddenly concerned.

Guilty that he laughed in her embarrassment, he felt it right to help ease her struggle. "Stop that," he called from the living room, but Sakuno would not dare look back.

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose any sense left of you, if there still is," were the first words to come out of his mouth . . . _"Damn, Ryoma, you call that comforting?,"_ he scolded himself.

So he tried again, "You shouldn't worry a bit, I saw nothing and never would want to see anyways." _"Shit, shit, shit! What's the matter with you scumbag?! You know that's not a bit true."_

"I mean, I have seen more of that." _"asdfghjkl, what are you saying fool! She'll totally misunderstand!"_

Knowing he's never going to get it right, he tried changing his strategy, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

But Sakuno was not responding to anything he says. He was now kind of concerned.

"Oi," her silence bothers him.

"Hey," he called the second time, now behind her.

Remembering how Sakuno was a crybaby, he was ready to console her.

"Sakuno?" he asked the third time, ready to turn her to face him if she shall not respond. But before he could do anything, she faced him calmly while smiling. Although it was a faint smile, at least she was not crying. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. A part of him, wanted to console her (perhaps by hugging her?) but at the same time, he was relieved she's somehow fine.

"I'm fine, really. But can we just forget about this?" she asked, sighing.

"Well, of course . . . sorry," he was scratching his head while his voice fades at every word, guilt starting to sink in.

"You don't really have anything to apologize for, it was my own carelessness."

She noticed his head shot up, then slowly looked down again. What she probably didn't see was him clenching his fists.

"No," he said quietly but firmly. Suddenly he felt mad to himself for he knew what the danger of the incident must have brought if it hadn't been him who entered. Then, he was the one cursing himself this time. So frustrated, he dropped his head on her shoulders.

Sakuno was red all over in an instant, unsure of what to do, she just stood still and they remained like that for a shorter while.

When they stood long enough, Sakuno's legs feeling numb and suddenly tired, she shuffled to her room, where she continued nagging and blushing to herself while slowly making progress with other chores.

 _ ***flashback end***_

o o o

By the time they have arrived at the movie house, all of the movie screenings has started, well, except one… a horror movie.

"Hn. That's interesting," Ryoma pointed out casually to the horror movie poster when Sakuno reported to him about the findings she gathered from the lady on the ticket desk.

"A horror movie?!" she immediately freaked out when she realized where he's pointing at, "But…" she wanted to protest…

o o o

 _To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Thinking**_

The weekend had been long for Sakuno, especially with Ryoma moving in, the dinner with Misaki and Tezuka, the 'pants' incident, and finally the horror movie. . . which, after two days, still disturbs her. All the more reason for her not getting much sleep lately.

When there are other explanations— like being busy with the design of her housemate's apartment and remembering the horror movie, it narrows down to one person only, who by the way, is idling on the sofa across the room as of the moment.

She stared at the clock which hang on the wall and it read 1:05 AM.

" _Seriously? It's gotten that late again?"_ she mused to herself, making her yawn and stretch her arms. While tidying her things, she asked her housemate who seemed so absorbed in the news flash currently playing in the TV, "Aren't you going to sleep yet?" But no response was heard anyway.

"Ryoma-kun?" she called while tiptoeing to the sofa.

Apparently, knowing that Ryoma was not someone to be interested in news unless it's about Tennis, she had guessed right—he has fallen asleep. "Mou," she whispered smilingly to herself.

With the intention to make him move to his bed, she gently pats his shoulders, "Ryoma-kun. . ."

"Hn." He answered sleepily.

"Ryoma-kun, you should sleep on the bed. . ."

"-kun," he mumbled randomly while he stirred, "drop the –kun, Sakuno. . . Hn."

" _Is he awake?"_ Sakuno wondered frozen. "Ryoma. . .?" she tried, though she didn't know if it was in response to his request or just simply checking— but he didn't respond anyway, so perhaps he was sleep talking afterall.

She smiled, thinking that it would be wiser to not bother him in his now deep slumber. She didn't want disturbing his peaceful sleeping expression, which she would have wanted to stare the whole night if not for her own good; she got up to fetch him a blanket from his room and laid it on him gently, retrieving the remote control from his grip while at it.

"Just like a child," she giggled softly. As she finally tuck him in, she whispered, "don't catch a cold, prince-sama," then headed to her room.

Ryoma smiled.

As she lay down on her bed, on an attempt to get her mind off from the scary movie they watched two (three) days ago, she recalled that same scary movie, but for some other reason.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

"A horror movie?!" she freaked out when she realized where he's pointing at, "But. . ." she wanted to protest but he was already buying the ticket in an instant.

As they enter the cinema, cold sweat beads her forehead. Horror and thriller movies cannot just become familiar with her.

"Ryoma-kun," she called from behind him as they parade the aisle, "I'll probably have nightmares after this. Can't I just wait outside?" fidgeting, though still walking forward. As they settle down, all she can do was sigh in distress. But she can't seem to refuse him especially because he paid for the ticket.

"Just sleep it through, before you know it, it's done," he said nonchalantly in between the trailers, "Goodnight."

"Eh, Eh?!" Sakuno panicked, knowing Ryoma all too well, and being a man of his words, he will definitely just sleep it through.

"Is this why you chose this movie?" She whispered hysterically to her seatmate, "we should've just gone home then, you're tired aren't you?" she said trying her luck, but he just smiled in response, eyes closed. _"Am I going to endure this all by myself?"_ was what she thought. And indeed it was.

Soon enough, she was very much absorbed into the movie despite being scared as hell, flinching at every sound when the movie gets to the silent parts, and at the very first truly scary part, she swear she could have had a heart attack and buried her face so hard on her palms and brought her knees to her chest.

Apparently, one person beside her who was supposedly sleeping in, couldn't sleep at all too. Not because of the movie however, but because of the scaredy-cat trembling on his left. He was even more troubled when he saw tears forming on the side of her eyes through his half-closed ones.

Without much thought, he grabbed and locked hands with her whilst 'asleep'.

Sakuno, dumbfounded, looked into his direction trying to assess the situation, but Ryoma was unmoved to think of this as anything at all and it's hard to admit that she was actually relieved and comforted by the action.

When she decided to resume watching, it just so happened that the scene was too dreadful. Shaking, she buried her face on Ryoma's right forearm while her free hand cling on his sleeves; her other hand was currently in the possession of the lad, which by the way, she was squeezing tight as well. Because of her sudden actions, which happened repeatedly, he ended up not sleeping at all and was eventually absorbed to the movie as well. Since they were both busy watching the film, they both really didn't seem to mind their proximity . . . until the movie ended.

During the credits, Sakuno was finally made aware of her position, her free hand is still even clinging on his sleeve and her seating position totally turned to his direction. And then the times when she would hide her eyes in his forearms suddenly came flashing back. She felt all the blood rush to her face and straightened herself thereafter.

"Well, that's not bad," Ryoma grinned to Sakuno which made her fluster more, even though she knows he was actually referring to the movie.

"I-it's still scary" she whispered.

As they stood up and exited the cinema, for some reason, Ryoma still won't let go of Sakuno's hands, and naturally, she was too shy to point it out but was definitely growing more conscious every second. Even when she told him she wanted to go to the bathroom, he wouldn't budge and even walked her to the door (dragged her was most like it), and when he finally did, "my right hand feels numb, for some reason," he mocked. Sakuno walked away red as a tomato, muttering an apology as she distance herself.

 _ ***end of flashback***_

o o o

Despite thinking about how shameful her clinging to him was, somehow she can't help feeling content about it as well. She didn't want to think herself as taking advantage of the situation, when indeed it was more like it. . . _"but I didn't really intended to do that, he held my hand first,"_

" _why would he hold my hand by the way? Was I bothering his nap time that much? Probably."_

" _Also, he really didn't seem to mind me clinging on to him. Or should have that been obvious, and I was the one being inconsiderate? But he really won't let go of my hand even after the movie ended. . ."_

" _Why was that again? Or is it how he usually go around girls? Probably."_

" _What is really going on?"_ She wondered finally.

And that was really a valid question to ask, they have been 'friends' for almost eight years now, and her, with her one-sided feelings. As years go on, she's seen her best friend and some other people she's known for a long time, enter a relationship, have someone to care for wholeheartedly and being cared for in return, while she hasn't made any progress at all. But it's not like she's feeling pressured or the like, because she knows at one point that it is her own choice for staying out of romantic relationships, but somehow. . . _'Somehow I feel lonely,"_ she finally admitted, though it's not in the literal sense. Her friends had never once made her feel left out, and she was happy just being with their company, but deep inside, she knew she wanted someone to look at her like how Ryutaro would look at Tomoka, for instance.

She hasn't really given it much thought before . . . or have she? But well, the point is, this time, she's started to consider how long she'd liked him. For the past years, she hasn't minded or questioned at all . . . she just like him and that's all that matters. Seeing him once every year, hearing from him every once in a while when he finds it convenient, seeing him being glorified as the Tennis Prince—she can't be happier. But how long will she hold on? Hold on to something intangible? And how long will it be until he finds someone who would really turn his head . . . someone like Misaki, perhaps?

" _Not getting much sleep lately is probably affecting my emotions now"_ she giggled nervously as she put the back of her hand on her eyes, and she felt the tears she didn't realize had fallen . . .

o o o

"-zaki! Ryuzaki!" her head shot up to see her red-head best friend. "Mou, spacing out again? Are you all right?" Tomoka asked while she put down the tray of food she was holding.

"Hmm, yeah. . . just tired," the auburn haired girl leaned herself on the backrest of the chair.

It's been 1 week and 6 days since Ryoma's move in her apartment and this is in fact the most exhausted she's been, if not in her whole life, then at least, since the year started.

"*sigh* You should take care of yourself more, Zaki-chan!"

Sakuno just giggled softly.

"Seriously though, you seem kind of stressed out these days, is there something you're not telling me?" Tomoka asked straightforwardly, her friend answered her with a sigh.

"Is Ryoma giving you a hard time?"

"Yes and no." the usually timid girl answered straightaway even Tomoka was stopped for a second.

"Okay. I'm listening." She motioned for her friend to keep going.

"Well—" Sakuno started but was cut off right after.

"Wait, should I order beer?" the red haired grinned.

o o o

"Okay, now go on," Tomoka urged when two bottles of beer was finally delivered.

Sakuno sighed deeply, suddenly unsure of her own thoughts as well. She tried speaking but hesitated right before saying anything. Good thing her best friend, however restless, knows this part of Sakuno very well, that she needs time to collect her thoughts before saying anything (otherwise you won't understand anyways). Finally, Sakuno came to a conclusion to herself and declared, "I must be crazy."

"Yes." Tomoka answered immediately, and Sakuno shot her a look as if saying _"you answered too quickly."_

"I mean, crazy in love with Ryoma. And crazy to still be loving him despite his indifference." Tomoka said flatly, not even bothered about how her friend would take it. "It's about time you wake up," she sighed.

And Sakuno knows she's right. Sometimes she wanted to hit her best friend for being so blunt to facts, no matter how awful that truth is. "Yeah," she timidly answered.

"But," she heard her loud friend continue, "You must also be crazy to be thinking about giving up now . . . without even doing something than admiring him, for once."

Her brown eyes immediately shifted from shocked, to bothered, sad then contemplative. She gets Tomoka's point very well. She has always liked Ryoma the same way a fangirl would, just watching him silently and being very happy with the little things and short times she gets to spend with him, but, looking back, it's really as though she has never done anything more than that. And Ryoma isn't a person who's, well, very much receptive about things other than tennis and studies, so perhaps, there is really a chance for them, just that she doesn't really dare to be a step closer to that. . . or just afraid. Afraid of rejection, of totally losing him at all.

"But what should I do?" she found herself asking.

It was past 11PM when Sakuno decided to call Ryutaro to fetch her best friend who was now drunk and making a fuss about how the chair she's sitting on is making her surroundings swirl. 1 bottle became 2 then 4 until even Sakuno lost count how much her friend has drank, because she was also too busy trying to figure out her complicated feelings while keeping up with Tomoka's sometimes sensible and eventually totally senseless drabbles.

By the time Ryutaro came and carried Tomoka on her back, the latter is already snoring loudly face-down on the table.

"What happened here?" he asked, brows raised.

Sakuno giggled nervously, "Even I am not sure. Last time I checked I was the one being problematic here."

Ryutaro looked at her calmly, "As I figured. For you to be drinking on Friday without even telling me, something must've happened. Let me hear it some other time." "First, I'll send her home. We'll take the taxi. You take the car."

"Car? What car?" Sakuno asked suddenly confused. Ryutaro motioned his head towards Ryoma's direction.

"He just happened to see me on the way and offered me a ride." He narrated, though that wasn't exactly the case (he saw Ryoma parking his car and jumped in and asked him to take him here).

Before walking sluggishly towards Ryoma waiting in the car, she helped her friends get a taxi, that when they did, she helplessly wanted to jump in with them just so she doesn't have to be with Ryoma.

Not that she doesn't want to be him, in fact, she wants to, most of the time, if possible, but with her feelings and outlook complicated as it is now, she wanted to sort her mind first. But oh well.

As usual, the ride was long and quiet. But as if for a change, Ryoma started the talking, "I get it why Ryuzaki-sensei freaks out these days."

Sakuno looked at him questioningly.

"Going out drinking without even telling your housemate, it does trigger paranoia," his focus not faltering from the road.

"Should I?" skeptical, she asked blankly.

Ryoma hit the brakes hard without warning. Sakuno's eyes went wide as saucers trying to meet his. In one quick motion the distance between them was just a face away, and she flinched at the sudden proximity, he then whispered huskily, "Just don't make me worried, Sakuno."

They stared into each other's eyes as if soothing the other's complicated feelings.

o o o

They arrived home accompanied by silence, Ryoma blankly staring at Sakuno's long hair fluttering with the cold wind, while she walks ahead of him.

In front of the automatic door of the entrance, right before he steps on the threshold, Ryoma halted, "Sakuno," he called.

Sakuno, who was already inside the building, faced about, curious.

With ten steps between them, unspoken words seem to linger, but no one dares to speak of them.

Finally, Sakuno said, "I'm sorry for tonight." Avoiding his eyes suddenly, but the lad seemed to have not heard anything as he neither responded nor will he.

When the cold wind blew, she lifted her gaze to meet his again and said, "You'll catch a cold, let's go." But again, he just stared blankly.

Taking a step towards him, he finally said something, just not what she ever expected, "Thanks for having me but I'll move out tomorrow."

o o o

 _To be continued. . ._

 _ **[A/N]**_ _The next chapters will be exciting, tune in._

 _Also, I think that that from the next chapters onward, the timeline will be a little confusing (even I sometimes become confused), but with understanding, you'll get it right._


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Confrontation**_

Two nights ago when Sakuno went home and figured her tennis prince housemate is not present, she decided to call him, as was the agreement they had after that 'pants' incident—that she would be free to call him anytime to ask of he was going to be home soon, though he was given a spare key as well.

Unlike the times in the past when she would dial his phone number and would feel giddy, for the past few days, she's been quite composed doing so.

After half a ring, she heard the receiving end take the call so she immediately greeted, "Ryoma-kun? Good evening. I just came home. I'm just check—" but was cut-off when she figured she was talking to no one.

She heard laughing on the other line, the most prominent was definitely a woman's. She stared at her phone, confused. Did she dial the wrong number? When she made sure she didn't, she put her ears by the phone again, hoping that Ryoma would soon discover her call, but he didn't.

"You know, Ryoma," Sakuno heard the unknown woman speak in between breaths she wanted to recover, Sakuno listened more attentively at the mention of her prince's name. When she continued speaking, she finally revealed that the woman was definitely Misaki whom she was introduced the weekend before, "it's definitely refreshing to be laughing like this, lately I've been stressed out by the wedding preparations . . . my parents wanted it grand when we only wanted a simple celebration." Sakuno overheard Misaki's confession who wiped a stray tear from laughter.

They seem to have been talking for a while now. Curious, she kept listening.

"My parent's, I imagine, would be the same." Ryoma said, still smiling.

Misaki, speaking from her own experience replied, "Your mom probably would, and your dad will most likely just back her up to avoid further complications,"

"But before that, you should find your bride." Breaking away from her sentiments.

Ryoma was silent thereafter. The silence bore Ryoma's swimming thoughts. In the silence, Misaki then offered, "You must be thinking about Sakuno." The same Sakuno who was listening attentively straightened in her seat, nervous that they must have realized her eavesdropping.

Ryoma's eyes darted from Misaki to nothing in particular, as he was caught off-guard by Misaki's sharpness. The older woman giggled at the sight.

"I wonder. What is she to you exactly?" she asked straightforwardly but Ryoma who was wondering the same thing has no answer to offer yet.

"Then must you know the answer to this: have you realized her feelings for you?"

Sakuno, on the other end, held her breath.

His answer quite came dramatically delayed as if hesitating if he must reply, "Hn."

Without much thinking, Sakuno hung up. Her heart beating fast.

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

(3 years ago)

"Welcome to your new home for the next few months of training as the Japanese Reps for Tennis Professional Division!" the director welcomed the newcomers, Tezuka included, "and congratulations!"

The 15 participants from all over Japan cheered happily except the quiet former captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club. Right at that moment, he has immediately caught the attention of the beautiful girl standing beside the director, Misaki Hayes, whose name spread like wildfire among the boys, as the training started.

The daughter of the director, she is also the resident psychologist and physician of the facility and it is her general responsibility to look after the well-being of the trainees, mentally and physically.

Understandably, not only is she a pretty face but also one with a beautiful mind and good heart, a total package indeed. Her popularity is no wonder.

However, Tezuka, unlike most of his fellow trainees wouldn't seem to pay her any mind, totally oblivious of the interest the older woman is giving him.

Three months after training started, Ryoma and Tezuka were surprised to find each other in the same facility, and that they will be most likely training together for a few months as the former's preparation for the Australian Open, Junior Division. The younger tennis prodigy has apparently just come from the US then.

Coincidentally, during the reunion of the former teammates, they met Misaki who was meaning to welcome Ryoma. The two are apparently acquaintances and instantly recognized each other.

Back during Ryoma's 2-year residency and training in the US, he first knew Misaki who, then, was still an intern at a hospital and was coming to their training every once in a while to assist their resident doctor for their assessment, and Ryoma grew a liking to the ever-smiling and soft-spoken girl, though he did not dare say to anyone.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

o o o

Since that phone call, Sakuno became more conscious of her own feelings. If what she heard was right, he knows her feelings for him. But since when? And if he had known for long, does it mean it's been game over for her since a long time ago? Because if he did know and was keeping quiet about it, why? Is he just being considerate of her? Is he just silently preparing to turn her down soon?

With many things in her mind, for the past days, she would intentionally avoid Ryoma as much as possible. But apparently, he too, was making it hard for her, especially if he had been fetching her in school and they would have dinner together even.

The day before, he texted her that he wouldn't be able to come get her, so she was expected to be home when he's done with his affairs for the day. But her supposedly quick dinner with Tomoka, became both a counselling and drinking session that she neglected the time.

When she was about to call Ryutaro to send Tomoka home, she saw that there are apparently 10 missed calls from Ryoma and a bunch of text messages asking where she is and what time is she coming home. But instead of calling him first to assure him of her whereabouts, she dialled Ryutaro's first.

She felt guiltier about it then.

But isn't it too much to be moving out just because he got disappointed with her now?

Silently, she made her way to the guest room where he has started putting his loose things back in their respective boxes.

"Ryoma-kun," she whispered by the door.

"When is that –kun coming off?" he said without looking, "never mind, I'll take care of that soon," quickly glancing at the frozen Sakuno.

"I-I'm really sorry for tonight. I lost track of time." She quietly answered after recovering.

"Didn't you see my calls? Or are you intentionally avoiding me." He inquired jokingly.

"N-no. I mean yes. . . But no, that time I just really didn't see your calls," Stammering, she answered.

Ryoma caught on fast, though a little confused himself, he paused his packing and approached Sakuno. Gaining a step forward when she steps back, as they keep the pace, she was eventually driven close to the wall, with the console in between her and the structure, Ryoma less than an inch from her, and leaning closer.

"R-Ryoma," she whimpered.

Ryoma raised a brow but all the more pinned her on the wall, his right arm on her left cheek, "So you were indeed avoiding me."

She dodged eye contact, but his free hand brought her face to look into his eyes.

"I wonder why," he teased.

"You know why," she retorted blankly, Ryoma was taken aback.

He creased his brows in confusion.

"You know my feelings for you, don't you?" she bravely answered, must be the alcohol.

The lad's eyes went darting, "I. . .I-I. . ." he stammered. Sakuno slowly removed his hand from her chin.

"I heard your conversation with Misaki the other day," she confessed.

"Until where did you hear?!" he suddenly asked losing his cool.

"Does it matter?" Sakuno waived.

His darting eyes looked at her intently, "please tell me," he practically pleaded.

"U-until when you answered you knew." Sakuno answered confused at his sudden change of character. He heard him sigh, releasing her from being pinned and sat himself on the sofa, his hands running through his hair in distraught.

Sakuno's grip on the edge of the furniture she was bumped into, became tighter as she ask after a tensioned silence, "and is that why you're moving out?"

Ryoma froze, he looked up at Sakuno.

Sakuno was also looking at him through blurry eyes, tears falling one after another.

"Is that how you hated me liking you?" she broke down, "I should've known," she said, now sobbing.

"For eight years, I liked you. I like you so much it hurts. Even when you knew, you said nothing. Since when you knew I don't care anymore. . . You played with my feelings while I suffer with them. You're so unfair." With the auburn haired girl helplessly crying in front him, for the first in his life, he felt helpless himself, uncertain of what to do. "If you knew, you should've just rejected me already at least. So I could move on."

Ryoma clenched his fist on his chest, feeling a pain he never knew, not even with Misaki.

Sakuno retreated to her room, locking the door after her. She probably sobbed in her sleep.

For the first time is his life, he felt uncertain. Uncertain of his own feelings to be exact.

Looking back, oddly, he cannot see one happy memory without Sakuno, even when miles and oceans apart, he remembers how at ease he feels when it is Sakuno he speaks his victory with and how he looks forward every Christmas to what he would be getting from her, for instance. But even then, he was also just happy being with her. They need not assure of each other what is going on between them. And perhaps, it was also the very reason why— has he been this passive with her?

And, yes, indeed, there was Misaki.

With Misaki, at least he was sure he liked her. But she liked Tezuka so he knew he didn't stand a chance, so he moved on thereafter, which in his recollection was easier because of Sakuno's comfort, though indirectly. But perhaps it was because deep inside, he knew there is still Sakuno for him? Just as Misaki told him, it sounded as if Sakuno was just his trophy, which he knows should not be the case. _"I'm an asshole,"_ he scolds himself.

What puts him in the edge too was that, must she need draw a line for him to realize? _"So I could move on,"_ were her exact words.

" _What a fool."_ He recalled Misaki's words the other day, when he answered that he isn't sure himself, what Sakuno is to him, and he couldn't agree better.

o o o

When Sakuno woke up the next day, the guest room has been cleared of Ryoma's boxes, except for a tennis ball quite familiar to her. It was the tennis ball she has doodled on when they were younger. Just that, that same tennis ball has something written on it, it said "stay where you are. I'll meet with you soon."

Despite her aching heart, his words had served as a riddle for her, that thinking about what it means would make her forget about her hurt even for a short time.

To ease her broken heart, she decided to go to her grandmother in Kyoto that weekend.

But things just won't go the way she wants them to be, do they?

When she arrived at their house in Kyoto, she didn't find her grandmother at home which is a good chance for her to surprise her by cooking her favourite meals. After surveying the kitchen pantry, she headed to the supermarket, where she met Ryoma's mother and cousin, shopping likewise.

"Sakuno-chan?" Nanako called over.

"Sakuno-chan, indeed!" Ryoma's mom squealed in delight as they both approach the younger lady.

"Nanako? Auntie?" Sakuno's eyes beamed as well. They shared hugs and excited greetings.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan," Mrs. Echizen said in the middle of one of their stories, "you should come over to the temple before leaving for Tokyo, okay?" she strongly suggested, "Why didn't you come with Ryoma? He must have burdened you when he stayed in your apartment, sorry about that. That kid just wouldn't come home unless nagged."

Sakuno giggled nervously, though the mention of his name must have put a lump in her throat. She wanted to inform them that he has moved out today but can't find her voice.

Nanako's excited suggestion gave back her breathing, "Aunt! Why don't we come over their house instead! We all know Sakuno is a great cook! I'd love to eat her cooking."

"Hmm. That sounds tempting, but we don't want to be imposing on Sakuno-chan, right?" the older woman answered, "then what about we invite you and your grandma over tomorrow, and you cook for us?"

Sakuno looked at the hopeful faces of the aunt and niece, even though she wanted to refuse, she kindly said, "sounds great!"

On Sunday morning, Sakuno and her grandma appeared in the Echizen household as when they casually would every Christmas. In the foyer, of the traditional house, however, there were several boxes lying around.

"What are these boxes doing here?" Ryuzaki sensei asked as she stepped into the house welcomed by the older Echizens.

"Oh. Yeah, those. Sorry for the inconvenience, those are Ryoma's."

"Oh I see. He's staying here in Japan for good eh?"

Sakuno, startled by what she heard suddenly came wondering why Ryoma has bought a flat in Japan when he will not be staying here most often . . . now it figures. It was weird that she hasn't wondered about that before.

"Then, is he going to leave it here, or is he going to bring it to Tokyo?" she heard her grandma asking curiously.

"I don't know. He practically told us to leave them as is, otherwise he wouldn't know which ones to bring and not." Mrs. Echizen shrugged.

"But I peered through them of course," Nanjiro suddenly whispered to Sakuno, winking.

"Oh yeah, he told me he might come over today to check them," Nanjiro interjected, Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Maybe you could go back with him to Tokyo, Sakuno-chan." Mrs. Echizen continued.

The timid girl, in fact, wanted to run away that instant. She's too scared of facing him.

As promised, she cooked for everyone in a hurry, paranoid the entire time, peering over the door as if she could run away anyways if in case he does come in.

Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, who was assisting her in the kitchen definitely noticed her worry so she assured her, "whatever must be the reason, don't worry, I heard he's coming in the evening. So you can rest well until then."

Red-faced, Sakuno resumed with the cooking more relaxed, giving Nanako the chance to finally ask, "Sakuno-chan, I'm sorry for asking this, but did my cousin do something stupid?" She didn't answer immediately.

But after a short silence, she confessed, "He moved out yesterday."

"And?" Nanako wondered.

"Well, he moved out because I disappointed him yesterday."

"Really? Well isn't he really supposed to move out yesterday?"

Sakuno's eyes darted, suddenly confused, "Well, I don't really know . . ."

"As what he has told us, his unit will be ready for occupancy after a week, he just needed a place to stay by then."

"Eh? . . . Then how about the design?"

"Design?"

"He asked me to design the interiors for him," she offered, "he said it's too bare for him," repeating his exact words.

"He did?" then Nanako chuckled, "I wonder when he started to be mindful of decorations,"

". . ." She suddenly recalled her confession.

o o o

 _To be continued. . ._


	10. Chapter 10: Restrained

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

o o o

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Restrained**_

 _ ***flashback***_

During the Christmas vacation when Sakuno was finally a senior in High School, she was thrilled of the news that Ryoma is flying to Japan to celebrate with his family, as he always would every year. . . meaning she can see him this year too!

She hurriedly went home and changed clothes when the last day of school for the year ended, looking forward to coming to the airport to welcome him. For many years now, since occasionally coming to Japan, Sakuno would always be present in welcoming him home, though during Middle School, it was originally just one of Nanjiro's ways to tease his son, but now it has become a habit, more like a tradition.

When she went out again, waiting for Nanjiro to fetch her, she was meant to face a horrible confession.

A guy from another school was apparently waiting for her outside their gate, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He inhaled deeply, "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I have admired you since our freshman years. We met at a tennis tournament when you came to our school with the Seigaku Team. Please be my girlfriend!" He exclaimed without pause, bowing low, while his arms extended for her to take the flowers.

However, Sakuno cannot take his confession, or his flowers at that. She politely rejected the guy, bowing formally, "I am sorry, but I believe someone else deserves you better."

"Why?" she heard the guy mumble.

"I'm sorry but I also have someone I like," she answered timidly.

His facial expression hardened and he was glaring at her. Suddenly scared, she wanted to retreat inside the house but she has locked the door and before she knew it, the guy hit her with the bouquet of roses and it slapped her face hard, its thorns leaving wounds where they came in contact with.

By the time Nanjiro has arrived, Sakuno was sobbing by the gate, shielding her face from something which is not there. When he checked, her pretty face had multiple cuts.

He rushed her to the hospital, and that day, Ryoma came home alone.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

o o o

After the Echizen household and its guests had lunch, Sakuno helped Nanako with the dishes but was quick to say her goodbye as well. Obviously in a hurry, the elders didn't had much chance to ask her why.

She went home straight to get her things before finally heading out of their house, and go straight to Tokyo. On the way out, she dialled the Echizen household's phone to inform her grandma that she will be coming home again next week and that today she needed to come back to Tokyo immediately.

But when she opened the gate, she was met by the person she was rushing away from. He was on the act of knocking when the door swung open. In her surprise, she closed the gate on his face, but he was faster (and stupid) and stuck his hand by the frame so when she closed it, he was injured. He yelped in pain.

Alarmed, she opened it immediately and was fast to worry about Ryoma's hand.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my god I'm sorry. What should I do?" She panicked, enough to make her teary eyed.

The dark-haired gentleman who was crouching in pain, tried to smile for her, "I'm fine, I'm fine." But she wouldn't have it.

"No, no. You're not fine. What if you're not fine? What if you can't play tennis anymore? No, no, please no. Let's go to the hospital." She was clearly in panic, her tears about to fall.

"Sakuno," he called gently. He met her eyes, "I'll be fine. Okay? But just stay with me."

She nodded obediently, oblivious to what he was meaning to say, tears flowing on her cheeks.

Ryoma laughed softly on her obedience and shallow tears and also for he knew that she probably missed the whole sense of his last sentence. But he brushed away her tears with his uninjured hand, still relieved and comforted despite the pain.

They went to the hospital, Sakuno driving Ryoma's Subaru, much to his surprise.

" _You drive?" Ryoma wondered._

" _Occasionally." She replied while securing her seatbelt, and then helping him with his, "better be safe," she whispered._

The passenger smiled to himself when he recalled.

Apparently, his injury was worse than he imagined, his forefinger and middle finger fractured and his knuckles battered as well.

As his guardian, Sakuno was taught how to bandage the injury properly.

While she was getting a tutorial, the rest of the family arrived in the hospital.

"Ryoma, what happened?" Ryomas's mom asked warily.

"Just fractured fingers and battered knuckles." He replied dryly, not wanting to worry his mom more.

He received a smack to his head, "those are serious injuries, you dumbass. . . and that wasn't what I was asking, how did this happen?"

"He still has his other hand," Nanjiro pointed out.

Realizing the presence of the Echizens and her grandma, Sakuno excused herself to greet the visitors, or more like to apologize.

"Auntie, Uncle, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR CAUSING YOUR SON SO MUCH PAIN!" She apologized bowing deeply.

The couple looked at it each other knowingly, Nanjiro replied, "Sakuno-chan, lift your head, it's not your fault that my son is lacking in many ways," glaring at his son, "I understand that you rejected him."

Sakuno tilted her head in confusion, but Mrs. Echizen continued, "I am truly saddened that you will not bear my grandchildren. . . how cute and good-looking would they be if it was you, but you need not apologize for dumping Ryoma."

Ryoma cleared his throat calling his parents' attention, "guys, she means this." He cleared, raising his injured hand.

Their faces lit up with realization and relief, then confusion next.

Nevertheless, as it was established, Sakuno would be Ryoma's guardian.

"He'll be back in his normal condition after a month, so you do not need to worry. He can still play tennis as long as he has his hands." The doctor reassured, Sakuno sighed in relief.

o o o

Sakuno drove Ryoma's car to Tokyo.

The ride was typically quiet but at least they now have a valid conversation starter.

"How's your injury?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Hm."

". . ."

". . ."

"You know, I can do the bandaging myself, so you should not bother about it."

"What? No. It was my fault it happened to you. I take full responsibility."

". . ."

"Or is Misaki a better choice?"

"Misaki?"

"Well, yeah, you might be less troubled if it was her, right?"

"She wasn't the one who closed the door on me."

"But she's a doctor, she might know better."

"Well, yes she is. But you're my guardian. And you just said you'll take full responsibility."

"But. . ."

"And didn't you promised to stay with me?"

"W-when did I . . .?" she asked frantically but blushed when she remembered.

Ryoma raised his brows and smirked at her.

"But you like her, don't you?"

"In the past. But why does it matter suddenly?" The lad answered straightforwardly.

"And I see you still have a good relationship with her." She pouted in her head.

"And I see you're jealous." He said sardonically.

"W-what?! N-no I'm not!" she replied, blushing.

Ryoma laughed, "Okay. I'm sorry,"

". . ."

"Did you see the tennis ball I left for you?" he asked randomly.

"Y-yes, I did."

"Did you understand?"

"Are you sure you left the right ball?"

He smiled, "stay with me until you figure out what it means." He said with utter seriousness in his tone, "or rather, I'll stay with you until then."

"What?"

"I couldn't live alone in this condition, can I?" smirking, he knew he won.

o o o

" _Well, isn't this dejavu?"_ Sakuno wondered to herself as again, she watch three guys move in boxes as directed by a man with feline eyes and an injured hand.

He would help when he can but when he does, Sakuno steps in and grabs whatever he was carrying from him, so he stick with giving orders.

When there are no boxes left to carry, she then helped him out with the organization but he strongly forbade her to open one box which he kept under the bed.

When everything was done, she cooked lunch for them both, contenting Ryoma's stomach. While gobbling his hot curry, however, it spilled on his white shirt. Sakuno moved with urgency and told him to strip so the stain won't set long and so he won't be burnt.

Obediently, he did so but was finding it hard because of his injured hand, naturally the innocent Sakuno offered help.

He stood from his seat and bent forward so Sakuno could pull the shirt free. However, she wasn't prepared for the scene when he straightened. His biceps built for training, made her gulp and his usually hidden well-toned chest and abs almost claimed her consciousness.

Ryoma, observing Sakuno's reaction, teased, "Enjoying the view?"

She flushed bright red at the comment and went away squeezing the shirt at fault . . . which was suddenly stuck at the high-chair's backrest off-putting her mid-step. She was caught in Ryoma's arms and then hard-pressed in his half-naked glory.

She blushed redder, if that was even possible and tried pushing him away so she could run for her life but he was tightly embracing her.

Out of nowhere, she mumbled, "Ryoma-kun, you're hot. . ."

Ryoma blinked several times before she cleared, realizing her own words, "I-I mean your temperature! Your temperature! . . . W-what am I even saying?! I-it's not like that, well it is too, but I mean, that's not what I wanted to say!" pushing him away in the process. When his grip was finally loose, she finally run away.

Ryoma, frozen in his spot, blushed crimson red.

o o o

 _To be continued. . ._

 _ **[A/N]**_ _read and review, please._

cheng: Thanks for the wanting me to keep up the 'good' work. It's nice to know that you appreciate the story. I'll try to keep the flare burning. LOL _  
_

hyacinthjasmine22: here's the next chapter for you, hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

_**[A/N]**_ _To all dearest readers of this story, please take time to re-read 'It's About Time' from the beginning as I've made changes in its construction. I hope that these changes improved the story as what I hoped. Though the plot stayed the same, I edited some details and events to better portray the characters._

 _ **This chapter will be mostly memories from the 8 years our main characters has gone through together (as was in the story). A 'filler' chapter if you may. They are not in any order.**_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

o o o

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Memories**_

Christmas was supposed to be fun, right? It has always been, especially for the Echizen household.

But this eve was extremely boring for someone's liking.

It would be a lot more fun if there was someone who would bring laughter because of her own clumsiness. Or one that would lift the spirits of his mom and cousin. And oddly, one he doesn't mind his father teasing him with. And simply just someone who would smile at him sweetly from the other end of the table.

Where is that someone? Apparently she was still recovering from the wounds and trauma after one lunatic guy's confession. All the more reason to be annoyed. Why he feels so, he cannot tell exactly.

He's just annoyed, must there be a reason? He recollected and figured it must be because of his broken heart by a certain girl named Misaki. Beautiful, soft spoken, bright, kind, thoughtful… was definitely just his type, though 7 years older than him. And well, she was clearly Tezuka's more than anything.

During the course of his training in Japan, which lasted for three months, Ryoma was a witness to how the two came to like each other naturally, though both still unaware of each other's affection until he went to compete in the Australian Open and resumed training in the US thereafter.

His individual friendship with the couple led him to knowing their blooming romance, which of course made him broken-hearted.

So the Christmas flew by without him seeing Sakuno, and not getting something from her, which apparently ticks him off, especially because his family still received gifts from her though via Ryuzaki-sensei.

On New Year's Day, typically, the two of them would pray together in the temple and would see and compare their lucks. On this New Year's Day, will he pray alone too? He can't have that.

Without much thinking, his resolve led his feet in front of the Ryuzaki Residence. Hesitatingly, he pressed the doorbell.

When the door opened though, he did not like what he saw, Sakuno's pretty face was scathed, still a little swollen under the eyes, as if bitten by an insect. Her cheeks are still red from the many wounds the rose thorns had left, even her neck has few cuts around. He did not dare imagine how much worse it must have been prior to meeting her.

During the 3 more weeks he has left until their last term resumes, he spent it in tracking down the guy who did this to his 'friend' as what he would say to people as he was asking around.

With the help of his upperclassmen in Seigaku, they found him and duly punished him in a tennis match where he can barely walk after.

When Sakuno found out what Ryoma did, she went to their house and handed him her Christmas gift to her, a scrapbook she made featuring his prominent matches until then.

She said, "it was a little late, and wasn't very significant, but I knew these matches were as important to you as it was to me. Congratulations, and happy new year!" and although her face was still hurting, she smiled to him.

The scrapbook, he placed carefully in a box, together with the other things he got from her every year.

o o o

One summer, during their senior in middle school, Ryoma's mom went to the US to watch his son compete in the US Open, Junior Division championship.

Though it wasn't the first championship for him, somehow she wanted to support him because it is apparently his first as a Japan rep.

Surely, that was one important match for him, for his career and for his own achievement. But it was also important to Sakuno, who Ryoma's mom brought with her to the foreign land.

It was definitely one tensed match as his opponent wouldn't back down. It was a match of stamina. But Ryoma was much more experienced in this kind of matches, so he won, though only by a little margin.

After the match, although unaware of Sakuno's presence, he wasn't surprised when he found her waiting for him with his mom.

"Surprise!" her mom exclaimed as if presenting Sakuno as her gift.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Aren't you happy to see her?"

"I thought I saw her during the match. There was a familiar voice too." He replied coolly.

Though in his mom's mind, _"he saw her? Even when she was actually sitting on the 10_ _th_ _row? Oh well."_

o o o

Initially Ryoma thought that studying in the US or in Japan shouldn't have much difference, but as he figured, school in the US wasn't much interesting as in Japan. Though he studies in a Japanese International school, it still doesn't feel the same.

Nevertheless there are things, indeed which cannot be changed. Fangirls for example seem to follow him, no matter the race. And as usual, they come in pair with confessions, which he mostly turn down. But there were times that he just doesn't respond to them, just because he's exhausted, but on these occasions mostly, he would end up with the arduous task to clearing the situation to some—that his lack of response never meant his consent for the girl to announce dating him or is it any true at all. From then on, he made sure to turn them down properly.

During his vacant times, or say after a confession or after training, he would sometimes find himself suddenly wondering about what a familiar auburn haired girl must be doing, as he often recalled how she would watch by the court fences every match and always readied a towel for him.

In his senior year, strangely, he can't wait for it to end, for after that, he will come back to Japan for good, and continue his training as a professional in his home land.

More than anything, he finds it comforting that he will finally get to be reunited with his friends, Sakuno being on the top of the list. Without admitting to himself, he knew that she was the only girl besides her family who he can bear being with, in the literal sense of it. The rest of the female population especially from his generation, are typically nuisances, take the girl's best friend for example.

One idle evening in his time, when he was on the phone with his mom who was preparing lunch, she reported that Sakuno came unannounced just then, bringing over souvenirs from Ryuzaki-sensei's trip to Hokkaido, namely Sake. Busy with the preparations, she casually turned the phone to Sakuno, urging her to keep talking to her son.

From over Ryoma's side, he can hear Sakuno's trouble which brought a smile to his face.

"E-eh? . . . Auntie!"

That was indeed the first time they talked to each other in the phone like that. It has been three long months since they heard from each other, when Ryoma came home for winter break. And obviously, being the shy Sakuno, she was helpless. Reluctantly, she put the phone in her ears and spoke, "H-hello? R-Ryoma-kun?" and gulped.

Sensing her uneasiness, he replied coolly, "hey."

She sighed, smiling finally, relieved that he doesn't seem to mind speaking to her. The phone call lasted for an hour without them noticing, Sakuno mostly updating Ryoma of what he's missed for the last three months. She also told him of her plans to going to Tokyo and trying to pass the entrance exam to a prestigious university for Interior Design.

By the time lunch was being served, they bade their farewell. And Ryoma couldn't wipe away his smile whenever he recalled how at ease Sakuno was when she was telling him stories.

He later asked Nanako for Sakuno's cellphone number, which he never have texted anyway until more than a year later.

o o o

The second time Sakuno was tagged along to the US was during their junior in High School, though it wasn't for any competition whatsoever. She crossed the world for a well-deserved vacation, while accompanying Ryuzaki-sensei during a business trip.

The older Echizens also came with them, though Nanjiro was supposedly to go with Sumire, and they will have to go to Orlando for their official business. Then that leaves the granddaughter with Ryoma's mom, to San Francisco, where Ryoma resides.

Though Ryoma lives in-campus, during weekends and holidays he would come to his Aunt's family, his mom's brother who married happily and was blessed with twins he was quite fond of.

Likewise, during their vacation, they will be spending their days here until Ryuzaki-sensei finishes her business and then Sakuno will check-in with her in a hotel.

Nevertheless, her 2 weeks stay in San Francisco had probably been the best two weeks of her life, especially since Ryoma would take her to places.

Over the years, puberty did a good job on Sakuno, and it was also no secret that she has a pretty face above all. Ryoma kept casual about it, but perhaps hadn't given it much thought… until Disneyland.

When they went to Disneyland with Ryoma's family, the twins included, she had the most fun.

For the most parts of her vacation, she didn't bother getting lost, so long as she stay close to Ryoma because as far as she was concerned, her English skills won't take her anywhere.

While resting among the food stalls of the amusement park, she was entrusted with the twins while the elders look around. Ryoma was initially to stay with them but one of the kids wanted ice cream, and the other followed the example. Without a choice, he withdrew himself from the company to buy the kids what they want.

While Ryoma was gone, two lads came to her upfront, paying the kids no mind. They said in English, **"Hey, beautiful. I've been noticing you since a while back. Are you with someone?"**

Sakuno, oblivious of what they're saying, just smiled faintly.

They spoke again, **"wanna come with us instead?"**

She smiled more nervously, somehow sensing danger, but instead for herself, she was more worried for the kids, whose hands she was now holding tightly.

One of the rude guys, grabbed her wrist forcefully she let loose of her hold of one kid, and winced in pain. The toddlers, shocked, started crying loudly.

When Ryoma saw the sight, he quickly run to her aid, adrenaline rushing through him. He put his hand on the bully's shoulder who was one hand shorter than him, and said **"what's your problem, man?!"** but he swatted his hand away.

" **No. What's YOUR problem?!"** he turned to him. He glanced at Sakuno who was defensively holding the twins, trying to calm them.

" **You're hurting her."**

" **I was just saying hi because I think she's beautiful, alright?"**

" **Doesn't look like it to me."**

" **Who're you by the way?!"**

" **Her boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"**

After announcing their disappointments, they walked away.

Sakuno sighed in relief while making sure the kids are fine. Ryoma gently grabbed her hands and examined her wrist then closely asking, "are you alright?"

She nodded and asked, "I didn't quite understand what they said," Ryoma sighed of relief in his head, "But I understood you had to lie," she said casually. Ryoma looked at her with uneasiness.

"They said you were beautiful," resuming checking her wrists for injury.

She giggled, "I see, they lied too,"

He kept silent, though in his mind, _"perhaps they didn't."_

o o o

 _to be continued. . ._


	12. Chapter 12: Restless

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

o o o

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Restless**_

Two weeks passed by quickly, during when, thankfully, the misunderstanding was cleared—that Ryoma didn't move out two weeks ago because of disappointment in her but simply because of the schedule he set.

But anyways since things went out of hand, resulting to an injured hand, they continued living together while accomplishing other things. The design continued and will soon be implemented. Ryoma's hand is closer to recovery though he still can't fully maximize them, still hurts with some sudden movements. And of course, Sakuno continued caring for her patient.

For the past two weeks too, their relationship somehow improved, less awkward but didn't necessarily stopped the uncomfortable silences when, of course, feelings get involved.

In the morning, Ryoma would see Sakuno and Ryutaro off to the university on his way to morning jog. He would waste away the rest of the day until Sakuno comes home, then they would have dinner, sometimes with the RyuTomo couple. When Sakuno gets home early, they occasionally go somewhere together, play tennis, go furniture shopping, visit the doctor, they even went to see Misaki once, and movie when they're feeling it.

As long as conversations about complicated feelings are kept at bay, they talk well, especially when they are alone together in the apartment. They have opened up to each other, but more promisingly, Ryoma, who as someone else mentioned to her, will stay in Japan for good, though he will still occasionally have to leave the country to compete. The reason why he spent his high school and middle school in a foreign land, by the way, was because of a scholarship offer in appreciation of his tennis skills. As promised, he was given intensive training which moulded him to be one of the best in the junior division. As he transition to being a professional in the sport, as part of the national team, he will continue training in Japan. After finishing his high school, he delayed the Land of the Rising Sun for almost a year to wrap up his career in the lower division, which he did with flying colors, winning the gold cup for his last tournament.

Sakuno learned more facts about him from him, like his days in the US, when though he had made friends there, it didn't feel the same when he was parted from them than when he first went for America, "it's less difficult," he said. She didn't inquire further and stayed silent in understanding.

He also recounted some of his misadventures like the many times he came late in class, "though that wasn't really new," she laughed and he hushed her, "I have valid reasons!" he defended; as well as the untold tales of his competitions, most of which really did surprise Sakuno despite being sure she didn't miss anything about his matches.

At some point, he also gave away that he dated other girls . . . but he didn't know. That awful moment when the words 'I also dated some girls' hung in the air, she felt her heart tightening in her chest, that when he finally said, 'but I wasn't aware I did', she laughed hard though she wasn't really sure if for happiness or for evading her feelings, because somehow she felt empathy towards those girls.

She in turn, told him many things too: how her first year in college went; her life so far alone in Tokyo, mostly mentioning Ryutaro's and Tomo's name; how the other Seigaku regulars might be doing, and so forth. She apparently must have told her whole life already, to make-up for silent moments. And Ryoma, for as much as she must have imagined, wouldn't have cared so much about her stories . . . but he did. He didn't miss any detail and even made a mental note of her careful story-telling, not mentioning even once or slipping a slight hint about the accidents Ryutaro mentioned to him. He also noted when she mentioned a familiar name which she supposedly has nothing to do with, about thrice if he remembered correctly— Yuta.

And so he appeared.

o o o

While Ryoma was busy filling-up forms for some things regarding his transfer to Japan for good, he randomly craved for waffles and coffee. And so the lad went out quickly to fetch some. On the way back, though, he saw an unpleasant surprise— Sakuno was coming down from a car with a familiar face opening the door for her.

"Thanks Yuta-kun."

"No problem," Yuta smiled timidly, "Actually, thank you… thank you for today."

"Oh no, no," Sakuno dismissed, "thank you for bringing me home," she smiled sweetly.

"I'll be off then," Yuta said, hesitating. Before he completely walked away, he graced Sakuno's cheek with a gentle peck.

Ryoma's heart felt a shooting pain then anger next, he wanted to give the guy a good beating. As the car sped away, the usually composed tennis superstar wanted to advance to her, but was rooted to the ground, his legs unmoving.

Sakuno, whose eyes went wide with shock, felt her red cheeks, as if tracing where those brazen lips has touched.

o o o

Stillness was upon Ryoma when Sakuno came in, coming from an inspection of the former's unit, a floor above hers.

"R-Ryoma-kun," she greeted cheerfully, "let's have dinner soon, eh? How does Udon sound? Hm? Sounds great right? Just relax, I'll make it quick." Busying herself immediately in the kitchen, unnaturally talkative than usual.

"Sakuno," the tennis superstar called, turning off the television.

"Y-yes?" she flinched, "you're hungry, aren't you? Just wait a bit, I'll try to make this quick."

"Sakuno, please" hearing him utter that word, it always catches her off-guard. She stopped breathing and tried to smile when she turned to him.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?"

"I saw that guy kiss you."

"K-kiss? N-no. It wasn't like that," she dipped her head, subconsciously touching the same place where Yuta's lips briefly brushed.

In one quick motion, Ryoma's gentle hands removed hers from her cheek. She looked up and their eyes found each other. The next thing happened without warning, his lips landed on her cheek where her fingers caressed, lingering for good 5 seconds, while Sakuno froze.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, the prince let his head drop to her shoulders, speaking after a long silence, "you like me right? You said so. Don't like anyone else. Worse, don't let someone else kiss you," his voice unexplainably in pain.

Sakuno gulped, and spoke after letting those words hung in the air, "Well, that's unfair," Ryoma's head shot up, his eyes searching for hers. They locked for a moment before she gazed away.

"I liked you, but I liked you long enough. I want to move on now," she said bitterly without looking at him.

He blinked several times, in disbelief that this was Sakuno saying such cruel words to him. Didn't they just had wonderful time together? What's this now? His mind suddenly can't grasp the situation.

Even in the middle of his confusion, he was clear about one thing. He straightened himself in quick resolve, "I wouldn't allow it."

o o o

The next day, Sakuno was speechless to find Ryoma not dressed in his jogging attire as he would usually be in, around this time. Instead he wore casual clothes.

Despite the bitter turn of events last night, she cannot erase her admiration for his looks overnight, and yes, _"he was gorgeous even today."_

She tried to be indifferent, not paying him any mind when he's obviously following her. In the lobby of the building, they met Ryutaro who greeted them nonchalantly.

"I'll drive her to the university. Coming?" Ryoma offered to the other gentleman.

Sakuno looked at the athlete baffled, "No, you can't. Not with your injury."

"Come on, Ryutaro."

But their friend was caught off guard, eyes wide with shock. He covered his agape mouth with his hand, dramatically, "I cannot believe my ears. . . You just called me by my name!" he exclaimed wearing the most victorious smile he can.

He pounded on Ryoma but missed as the other was much faster than he is.

"Come on! Ryuzaki!" he called to his friend, practically dragging her.

The two gentleman sat in the front while Sakuno, at the back. Besides Ryutaro making less fuss about how cool the prince's car is (compared to when he first rode on it, _refer to chapter 8_ ), the other two are absolutely silent.

Ryoma, though calm, was having a hard time operating the car because of his bandage, which he did by himself today, as Sakuno recalled, even from opening the door to buckling his seatbelt and starting the car and shifting gears. Silently observing, though very faint they are, Sakuno can clearly see his slight grimaces in every movement.

Her worry about his injury was swelling inside her in every action he makes, until she can't take it anymore, and insisted she drive instead of him. But he wouldn't have it.

They arrived the university unscathed, thanks God.

Ryutaro scurried away immediately after being dropped off, as he needed to attend some matters with the admin office.

Sakuno, worried, refused to get off in the drop off point and insisted for him to park the car, which he did.

Although reluctant, she decided that she would let Ryoma tag along with her for the day, which was better than being worried sick if he arrived well or not. But before anything else, she examined his right hand's dressing, redoing it anyways.

She sighed before voicing her concern, "if this gets worse, I swear. . ." she stopped mid-sentence, unsure how to continue.

When she lifted her gaze, she blushed discovering that Ryoma was looking intently at her.

After fixing his hand, she dared glance up again but noticed that he was sweating despite the cool breeze, concerned, she inquired, "are you alright?" reaching out a hand to wipe away his beaded forehead, without much consideration.

Ryoma blushed and looked away, "I-I'm fine. Go. You'll be late," he said changing the topic.

o o o

Ryoma, for the day, became Sakuno's shadow. Though unlike a shadow, he shined radiantly wherever he went, turning heads of girls and women of all ages.

He was practically anywhere Sakuno is, in class, in the cafeteria, and the library. Even if it was her idea to tag him along, she didn't think it was a good one nonetheless.

But as much as she hates to admit, she was reminded of their younger selves, just that she would be the one tailing him around.

No matter, it made her feel all the more conscious about herself. Thinking that there's really just no way for her to deserve him.

She knew she needed to move on, but then again, he would always make it hard for her. She goes back to square one every day . . . like today for example.

He always chose to sit beside her, and every single time her eyes befall on him, she falls in love yet again.

As the day approached to end, Sakuno met with Tomoka in the cafeteria, and approached her with urgency when she saw her, skirting around tables and people. Totally missing the presence of her friend's seatmate, she said in a hushed tone, "The Astronomy club underlings reported a shooting star that came with you?"

Confused, although knowingly her best friend must be referring to a person when she meant 'shooting star', she answered, "Ryutaro?"

When Sakuno leaned back, only then did her curious friend see the shooting star she was speaking of, "EH?! Ryoma-kun?"

Tomoka made an indifferent face, confessing, "I thought it must be Yuta-kun,"

Sakuno jolted at the mention of the name while Ryoma's brows creased.

As if on cue, the devil appeared.

"Sakuno-chan" he called smilingly.

Sakuno politely returned the smile but is obviously conscious of Ryoma's daggering looks from her to Yuta.

Upon realization of Ryoma's presence, his former sempai's sibling, raised his brows in recognition, "Ryoma Echizen, is it?" he offered a hand, but so much for being friendly with someone who doesn't appreciate it.

In the budding tension, Sakuno chimed in, "He injured his hands, sorry about that." Smiling apologetically. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Oh, must be hurting," he said sincerely to the other lad.

"By the way, Sakuno," he turned to the shy girl, "thanks for yesterday, I really liked what you did, and you are definitely a life saver" Ryoma's glare intensified.

Tomoka must be looking for trouble when she raised, "oh yeah, you met yesterday, I heard." Shortly shooting her bestfriend with an accusing look which the protagonist understood must mean, _"how dare you not tell me"._

Sakuno gulped, for some reason, she's getting nervous because of Ryoma's unpleased reactions, though unsure where they may be coming from.

"O-oh yeah, I helped a little with the design of their family restaurant."

"You were really a life saver, Sakuno-chan!"

He held both of her hands suddenly, bringing it close to his lips, ready to shower them with kisses but Ryoma snatched them away from him, clearly alarmed.

Yuta, luckily, wasn't that naive with such things. But he decided to provoke more than necessarily, "Oh. I thought Sakuno was single."

Ryoma rose to his seat, "Then must you do it if she were?"

Yuta shrugged his shoulders, "why not?"

Ryoma's features hardened with anger and said, "She's mine."

o o o

 _To be continued…_

 _ **[A/N]**_ _How is it so far? Please review. I'd like to hear your opinion/s._

 _After 12 chapters, I'm only saying this now. HAHA. Sorry._

 _I hope I didn't totally ruin Ryoma's legacy of being cold and stoic, that's the least I want to do. It's Ryoma we're talking about anyway. But I just desperately wanted to give him a fresher image, well you know, his coldness somehow thawed. So I understand that we are all seeing him with his different sides (in this story). Because I don't know, I imagine that being in different parts of the world, it would be unlikely for him to never have removed himself from being super introvert, don't you think? As for Sakuno, I hope you noted changes with her outlook, more outgoing and less stiff, if I shall name some. And well, we all know what I think about how puberty and adolescence did her well, and perhaps majority thinks like that too._

 _And oh. For everyone's quick references, I drew sketches of the characters. HIHI. Check them out in my deviantart account. I also did a rough sketch of Sakuno's unit so as to give you a bearing._

 _ **pau, cposcabee:** Thanks for the review guys, really appreciated! But please do come back with a review for the next chapter as well? Thank you, thank you~!_


	13. Chapter 13: Fierce

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

o o o

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Fierce**_

"Not yet," Yuta smirked, "the game's just started."

Ryoma felt numbness in his brain when his rival announced gallantly about his intentions for the girl he thought has always been for him.

In the last 8 years, he must have really taken a treasure for granted for only now can he see the posing threats of that treasure being stolen. He wanted to retort but don't know what to say. Surely, he was right when he said Sakuno was not yet his. The vastness of chances presented itself to him in a way he doesn't like.

During the next few days, he grew more restless for since a long time ago, he does not like it when things get out of hand.

Sakuno, though clear that she would not want any part in the competition Yuta and Ryoma presented for her, she knew a lot better. In the current situation, seeing that the eight springs, summer, winters and falls they've seen together didn't make any progress for her at all, she doesn't see how any different it will be now. Though of course, her heart skipped a beat when he said the words, "she's mine." Oh how she wished it were true.

For some reason, her mind has been set that she will be stuck in a disadvantageous position for the rest of her life, should she not move on with her feelings for him. And the sound of it, makes her heart whimper and wonder for the nth time, "must Yuta be the answer?"

Yuta and she were reunited during the qualifying exam for the university she is now currently studying in. Though the former St. Rudolph tennis player and Fuji's brother was reluctant to enrolling in the university, he was convinced by the older guy, reasoning with him that this university is one of the finest for medicine. Indeed, it is but he actually wanted to go to somewhere else, where most of his friends from St. Rudolph enlisted as scholars and varsity athletes. He was still playing tennis then, of course, but he figured he would want to do something else, and followed his brother's footsteps in the medicine field.

Yuta passed, but still went to his first choice. Even when his decision has pursued, he's still mostly in the vicinity of Sakuno's campus, where his brother is currently a senior in Medical Technology (and him a sophomore in Biology), both still taking their respective courses as Pre-Med; and therefore they meet often.

She didn't mind his company, actually she enjoyed it most often than not as she learned that Yuta, much like his brother is a peaceful company, no matter how many other differences they possess. Surprisingly, there is also another man she's been keeping reminded of with Yuta's personality . . . Ryoma.

Significantly, they are both aloof and detached most of the times but warm indeed. His temper, and choice of words also sometimes bother her, for they are similar. Yuta just tend to be more comforting and a gentleman when you knew him more. Still, when Yuta confessed to her, she politely turned him down.

Nonetheless, as she figured, Yuta still possesses the mind of an athlete, especially when he told her, in front of the same audience, "I just wanted to fight fair and square. Now that he has presented himself, I am not backing down."

And so that Friday afternoon when the day is over, beside the two cars parked side by side across Sakuno's building, fashionably stood two men of outstanding looks and physique, until they are almost surrounded by girls dreaming about how it must have felt if they were both coming for you . . . Sakuno supposedly has the answer, but don't. For her, it was just a headache.

Though two fine young men wished to take her home, she opted to go with Tomoka, somewhere but near the boys.

Fridays since a month or two had been ending up as a drinking session for the two friends, oddly.

And though it has been mentioned before that Sakuno was not good at handling alcohol, it has also never happened before that she drank more than her limit and indeed arrived home drunk.

Sakuno usually would be able to stand straight when her friend sways, this time was an exception. Tomoka rang the doorbell of her bestfriend's apartment at 1 in the morning, to deliver her. Ryoma quickly admitted them. Tomoka went home after a short rest, Ryoma thanked her.

As per Tomoka's instruction, he should not bother fetching her, which he did. He waited patiently.

When in fact Tomoka was reluctant to leave her friend in the hands of Ryoma, especially in this state, she knew she could trust him. She understands that though his indifference is unnerving, she knows him as a righteous man.

Well, she was right to trust him as he wouldn't do anything, but can he resist if Sakuno was obviously tempting him to?

When Tomoka was gone, Ryoma eased Sakuno on the Sofa and was gently removing her shoes when she started throwing herself at the man of her dreams. In her bare feet, she sprang close to Ryoma and draped her arms around his neck, daring and vulnerable.

Ryoma gulped down his earthly desires and gently pushed her away. But she wouldn't budge.

"Ryoma . . ." she whispered huskily while her fingers make round motions on his nape, Ryoma gulped again, "won't you kiss me?" She asked boldly, the alcohol clearly the cause of this all.

He tried looking away, but her hands held his face to meet her seductive ones. The typically shy and timid girl looked so fierce and temptingly hot when she pouted, not liking his reaction.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. . . are you suddenly shy?" Her one hand slid down to his broad chest hardened by training, there she continued making circles with her fingers, "I wonder why," glancing up through her long lashes. Her long hair was down, even when he remembered that she put it up in a ponytail this morning.

"You're drunk," Ryoma managed, keeping a stern face.

She giggled, "Then all the more reason," she tempted. "Come on, I wouldn't stop you." Then slowly she closed her eyes and anticipated.

He wanted to give in to her invitations but he fought the urge, instead, he squeezed her cheeks together with one free hand.

"No, you're drunk." He firmly stated.

Sakuno's eyes slowly opened. Knowing that she failed miserably, she dropped her head and slowly withdrew her hands, letting both to now rest on his chest, and asked, "Why?" fighting back tears.

"Then why would you announce battle with Yuta? Why would you make my heart beat fast? Why must you always make it hard for me to finally forget you?" she started crying, "Why?!" she cried louder thumping on his chest.

Through clouded vision, she looked up at him, "Why won't you kiss me? Not even once? Not even when I'm throwing myself at you?"

She removed her hands from his chest, but he stopped it. He grabbed them instead and looked straight into her eyes, in between sobs she continued whining, "How many more times in this lifetime must I feel desperate?" Pain envelopes her every word.

But painful as it is for her, it was more painful to him, seeing her break down like this, for a man so not deserving like him. But he didn't stop her nor spoke, he knew she wanted to get these off her chest, and he wanted to at least do that for her.

"You must have never considered me a woman. At least not one worth of your affection. You said so yourself . . . that not in a million years, would you lust to my naked body," Ryoma's jaw dropped, fighting back the urge to silence her as it is making him harder to concentrate, thanks God, she silenced on her own and sobbed harder recalling his words after the 'pants incident (but that weren't his words, alright?, refer to chapter 7, when he was trying to console her).

He didn't let go of her hands. When he figured Sakuno has calmed a little, her sobbing becoming softer, he spoke sincerely, squeezing Sakuno's hands for her to look into him straight, "Lust, Sakuno, is a word you don't deserve. Love suits you better. And while I find it, I will not kiss you or touch you. Not in this state. Know Sakuno, that to me, you are . . . precious."

o o o

 _ ***flashback***_

"Then must you know the answer to this: have you realized her feelings for you?"

Sakuno, on the other end, held her breath.

His answer quite came dramatically delayed as if hesitating if he must reply, "Hn."

Without much thinking, Sakuno hung up. Her heart beating fast.

The conversation between friends continued. Though both persons never imagined such kind.

During Ryoma's and Tezuka and Misaki's reunion where he purposefully escorted Sakuno, being the keen observant she is, Misaki quickly grasped the complicated situation of the two. Both having affections for each other but with reservations.

"How long have you known?" Misaki inquired.

He didn't hesitated replying, the conversation with Ryutaro flashing in his mind. "Last week, someone told me."

"Do you trust this someone?"

"I guess so,"

"Then how did you react? Did you tell her?"

"I missed the chance."

"But if you didn't, what could you have said?"

"I-I don't know, really." Glancing at the woman he sought advice with, then stared blankly at the mug of coffee in his hand.

"Well, okay, imagine this . . ."

"You sound like a psychologist in session with a patient," he scoffed at the image.

"Are you not? Hush you, I'm treating your ignorance in love."

"I'm honoured."

"So imagine this: knowing that above all you love tennis, if Sakuno, say, was stuck somewhere alone, though safe and without urgency called you, and you are in the middle of the match, would you come to her aid, willing to forfeit the match?"

He thought hard, considering the question, "Yes."

"Very well. Then what if the same situation happens, but you need not come since someone else will, a guy, for example, and rest assured, she'll be fine . . . would you still forfeit the match?"

"Yes!"

"So you hesitated when there is no one else involved, but when there is another guy, you answered immediately. This is not a competition, Ryoma. Do you think perhaps that Sakuno is only a safe choice? A trophy, to remind of a victory?"

Ryoma dipped his head in embarrassment of himself, "Go to her with sincere intentions, that's the best you can do."

"Then, if for example she came to another guy, not you, but is very happy with him, would you be happy for her?"

"I don't know, I can't imagine it."

"Have you ever liked anyone, Ryoma?"

He hesitated to answer but managed, "You."

"As I've figured,"

"You knew?"

"As I did about Sakuno . . . Yes, I did." Ryoma fought a shudder imagining how girls have a way of knowing such things. "Why I didn't tell you is because I want to save you from guilt of having to keep it away from Tezuka who you knew I liked and vice versa. But if my reason proved otherwise, then I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. I am sincerely happy for you both." Smiling warmly.

"Thank you." They savoured a comfortable silence, Misaki filled with pride for the younger man she now consider a younger brother, before she continued "But let me go back to Sakuno, what is it that you liked about me?"

Shocked at the boldness of her question, he tried avoiding it, "liking you," he blushed, "doesn't have anything to do with Sakuno," looking away. But seeing that Misaki won't say anything, he resumed looking at her direction, and figured she was uninterested with his wish to escape answering, "Really? I have to answer that?"

"Just do it." She said simply.

"I-I don't know . . . Maybe because you're beautiful," observing the woman from his peripheral vision, "soft spoken and bright. Kind and thoughtful. . ."

She smiled, "Thanks for the compliments, but, think about it my friend. Who, other than me, fits you description?"

 _ ***flashback ends***_

o o o

The next day, Sakuno woke up with intense throbbing in her head she can hardly get up. Grunting when she stirred, she let her eyes rest on the ceiling waiting for the world to stop spinning.

When the spinning became tolerable, she sat up not minding to pull the covers up with her. Feeling strange with herself, she glanced down and bit her lip to fight a scream when she realized she only wore her underwear. She looked around and found that the floor is scattered with her clothes she at least remember wearing the day before.

Blinking, she tried remembering what might have transpired in her room, but only flashes of images came to her. She remember her boldness asking someone to kiss her, daringly throwing herself at the faceless guy which oddly she can't remember the face.

The throbbing in her head grew, trying to remember.

Awkwardly, she put on her shirt and never minded the rest. The long haired girl opened the door vacantly, proceeding to the kitchen to help herself with something fresh.

By the kitchen nook, she drank cold water, somehow easing her headache. And then suddenly, the bathroom door swung open revealing a quite familiar face, though her eyes first laid on his abs, chest, shoulders and finally his face, she was forced to gulp down the liquid she forgot she let sit in her dry mouth, when recognition hit her, "R-Ryoma?!"

Still hazy from the headache, not remembering she went out the room with her panties the only fabric covering her lower body, she continued to gaze on him.

When Ryoma looked up and threw her the towel which he previously used to dry his hair, did she realize what shameful sight she is. Quickly, momentarily forgetting her aching head, she covered her half-naked body.

Leaning her form on the nook for support, she looked at Ryoma's nakedness and her own. Then it finally hit her, "d-did something happen last night?!" her eyes full of weary.

Ryoma walked closer then whispered, "I won't tell you." And strode leisurely to his room.

As he stepped inside, locking the door behind him and leaning on it, his face was hot and red.

The morning was quiet. They had breakfast together which Ryoma has taken care of, but the silence is never leaving.

Finishing first, Ryoma stood to leave the nook, but before he did, Sakuno spoke, "A-anou, Ryoma-kun . . ." he watched her speak though her eyes are fixed on her meal she hardly touched, "last night, I have been rash and shameless . . ." she hesitated to continue, "B-but just in case, I will take care of the child myself, y-you bear no responsibility to me as it was my fault."

Ryoma tried to comprehend, "l-last night was the peak of my fertility," slowly he's starting to get a grasp of the conversation, "So if I turned out to be pregnant, I want you to know that I will . . . I will raise the child dearly," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Ryoma felt all the blood rush to his head, and he was blushing bright red, "Sakuno," he called. "Y-you can't be pregnant," unsure how to continue further.

Sakuno's tear fell, "I won't even tell anyone it's your child, I swear!" she replied desperately.

"Sakuno," he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders, "nothing happened last night . . ." he looked down, somehow feeling bad for admitting "at least not what you are thinking."

She looked shocked and remained silent briefly before confirming, "We didn't do it?" Ryoma must be imagining things when he somehow sensed disappointment in her voice. He blinked and gulped, blushing red at her boldness, "No, so rest easy."

"Truly?" when he nodded, only then she sighed of true relief.

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._

 _ **[A/N]** SOOOOO, how was it? I personally think I lack transition to Yuta's debut in the story. But I am running low with chapters. LOL. I intentionally want to finish this story in 20 reading-worthy chapters, and I'm truly aiming that. And you might probably be thinking, "why Yuta?" To which my answer shall be, "I don't know too," LOL. I was initially about to use Kintarou or Fuji himself but when my thought passed by Yuta, I came to a halt and figured, "Ooh! Perfect!" He has indirect relation with the couple and is unlikely what Ryoma shall expect. And well, yeah based on my memory of the character, he does share semblance of attitude with our main man._

 _And oh by the way, I suggest that you keep a close watch to the upcoming chapters because though I am a fan of happy, conclusive endings, I'm thinking of giving the opposite a try, you know open-ended stories with unsure pairings? Hahaha. Should I dare? Please help me decide._

 _The story can have different alternate endings, now that I realise, it can be 'It's About Time. . . to move on' or 'to let go', or 'to be together' or wait 'to have a baby'? LOL whut, well, we'll have to see._

 _And I would like to try something too this time. Hoping to give this story better traffic and support, I will be updating only when the reviews exceed the number of chapters. . . so around 15 reviews, maybe? Can you lovely rea-dears do it? Pretty Please? Teehee~ Until next update._


	14. Chapter 14: Inevitable

_**[A/N]**_ _Is it just me or the story really did kind of moved on too fast? Even though I strictly followed the timeline I drew. Anyways…_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Minus the plot of this story and the OCs)._

o o o

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Inevitable**_

"Hm." Ryutaro nodded contentedly when Ryoma reached the end of his story, a recount of what happened last night.

Ryoma wasn't a man of words and stories but he felt empty-handed suddenly inviting himself in Ryutaro's place, so he somehow filled him in with at least that. Feeling awkward being alone with Sakuno, he decided that he wants to give her space for her recovery. But having nowhere interesting to go (he's too lazy to even get far), he went to Ryutaro.

"I was right to have trusted you with my wisdom," he said proudly, "you did not take advantage of my sister despite knowing her feelings for you," nodding at every phrase.

Though he told him the story, he left out most of the details especially how the conversation went and what happened after.

Apparently, when she calmed down, he sat themselves on the sofa, though Sakuno would still sob and whine every once in a while and sometimes would even hit him, not enough to hurt him badly anyways, and didn't let go of her hands. When all her energy drained, she fell asleep in his arms. Until he also eventually did.

When he awoke at the slightly risen sun, he put her down on her bed and covered her warmly.

"But it makes me curious," the host interrupting his thoughts, "you've been 'close' for eight years," drawing air apostrophes to emphasize the word, "and yet nothing, as in NOTHING, ever happened. . . Unless . . ." Ryutaro looked at his friend wide-eyed, moving away, "are you . . . perhaps . . . not into . . . ouch!" he did not dare continue when the prince kicked his shin from under the table.

"Well, of course, you're not gay," he said massaging where he kicked, "but that doesn't erase Yuta from the picture."

Ryoma looked contemplative as indeed, Ryutaro spoke the truth. The other guy was sincere with Sakuno and he has been straightforward about it, and he feels threatened that she doesn't mind. Much so because she has told him of her intentions of putting away her feelings for him.

He knew he needed to act fast, though no effective idea comes to him, _"was I mistaken for not taking my chance last night?"_ he hopelessly thought at one point, for as much as he was concerned, the only advantage he plays is that she has liked him for a long time, which desolately might not be any valid soon. Somehow he realizes that he needed to do a background check on Yuta, although it is very much uncharacteristic of him as he was never a man to pry on others business.

" _But even in any tennis match, we are expected to study the opponent"_ he convinced himself, which he also contradicted shortly after when he remembered Misaki's words _—"_ _This is not a competition, Ryoma. Do you think perhaps that Sakuno is only a safe choice? A trophy, to remind of a victory? . . . Go to her with sincere intentions, that's the best you can do."_

As if Ryutaro has read his thoughts, he said out of nowhere, "As far as I'm concerned, he's a good guy, the best of the candidates for my blessing for Sakuno's hand."

Discovering Ryoma's glare, he stand corrected, "well after you, of course," smiling awkwardly.

"But seriously dude, he's a tough rival. Must I tell you that he's been making passes on Sakuno since college started?"

He looked at him, "you have both the lower hand and upper hand in this whole situation, but you never know, sometimes sincerity beats all."

"In case you're not aware, Sakuno is very simple."

"So?"

"Sometimes even magicians have to say the magic words 'abracadabra', to be convincing."

o o o

In Ryoma's absence, Sakuno was forced to remember the events last night, most of which were merely her whining, though she does remember seeing Ryoma's sad face, or was it disgusted?

Either way, she might as well die than let Ryoma see her again, as many other embarrassing times before. How many more times must she embarrass herself in front of him? Even if she told him that she wanted to get rid of her feelings for him, that doesn't really mean her embarrassment will be lessened, right? Or does it have anything to do with the matter? Oh well, perhaps she just needed to remind herself that, because almost every day, or everyday actually, her heart seems to forget.

But anyway, seriously, how in the world can she face him after last night? There's also this morning's incident, she recalled. At some point, she even blamed her nakedness to Ryoma, but upon remembrance, what actually happened was, when she felt she has been moved to her bed, she removed her clothes because she felt hot.

Why is she always uncool around him?

When she was so lost in thought, she ruffled her long hair in frustration and grunted.

Randomly remembering that wherever Ryoma must have gone to, he didn't say exactly, but apparently he forgot his phone. She heard it ringing from the guest room and glanced on the caller ID which doesn't really say much but an unsaved number. When the first call was missed, she thought that it must have been just a stray call. But it rang again, the same number calling, she reluctantly went to pick it up, thinking it must be an important call.

"Hello?" she politely answered, "I'm sorry for picking it up. Ryoma left his phone with me, but I can relay your message to him,"

"Sakuno-chan?" a woman's voice answered from the other end.

"Misaki-chan?"

"Sakuno-chan! Hello, hello! I haven't heard from you in a while,"

She giggled because it hasn't been one week yet when they last saw each other, "I'm sorry, been pretty busy with school lately."

"School? Or boys?" Misaki teased, quite aware of Yuta's appearance through Tezuka's bestfriend, Fuji. Sakuno's face flushed and worked up to manage answering, " _M-Mou_ Misaki-chan! School, indeed."

"Really now?" mischievously smiling through the phone, "anyways, where is your boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend? Do you mean, Ryoma? Wait, he's not—"

"Yeah, yeah. Your boyfriend, Ryoma, where is he?"

Reluctant to answer she muttered quietly, "well, I don't really know, he took off without telling me, but he left his phone, so I'll just relay your message for him."

"Did he really just went out and left you alone? Not taking you on a date?" Sakuno must have imagined it when she heard veins popping, "I'll give him a good scolding,"

A little uncomfortable, she went asking, "Why did you call anyway, Misaki-chan?"

"Oh, yeah. I just came to tell him that his training will start after his injury has completely healed. But we have to see to it that they are in perfect condition, otherwise he might be compromising his health for his career,"

"Is there a chance that he cannot play tennis anymore?" she found herself asking.

"Well, there's always a chance, but with Ryoma, I think that's still far ahead. And he's one of the few gifted of being able to play tennis with either hands, he'll be fine." Misaki said reassuringly, but since the other girl is not speaking, she consoled further, "and I'm confident you're taking care of him well, right?"

" _Am I?"_ she thought to herself after they hung up.

She clutched on Ryoma's phone and unintentionally glimpsed of his screen wallpaper, an image of the iconic tennis ball doodle she did from a long time ago. _"Nostalgic,"_ she smiled slightly.

As the day progressed, Ryoma was still not coming home, leaving her feeling increasingly worried by the hours. When the sun has set, she checked his car if it was in the parking slot, or else, he'll really give him a good beating. The phone call clearly made her paranoid, what if he has worsened his injury? What would she do if he ended up unable to continue playing tennis? What if he caught an accident?

Checking the parking lot and seeing his red Subaru is where it must be, she felt slightly relieved, though not much because he's not that disabled to not be able to ride a bus somewhere. _"Seriously, where are you?"_ she thought uneasily.

By 9PM, she paced her apartment in round motions, biting nails in deep thinking. _"Was this how he felt when I would not go home after school?"_ she somehow felt guilty. She tried calling some of their seniors in Seigaku, just in case he went to meet with them, but to no avail.

"No, I haven't seen or heard from him today, though we are scheduled to meet somewhere this week," Momo saida.

"Ryoma? No, not even his shadow today." Kawamura answered, for she knows that Ryoma was a regular to their sushi shop in Tokyo since he came home.

She avoided calling Tezuka and Fuji to not raise unnecessary conflicts, especially that Fuji might unconsciously involve Yuta.

So here she was, staring at the clock almost every minute, and occasionally glancing on the door hoping for Ryoma to walk in soon.

"He's a guy, and legal age, he'll be fine," said Tomoka when she told her. Though it must be true, she can't retire herself from distressing over his absence, because though she said earlier that she rather die than have him see her, she realized, in fact, that she cannot afford to not see him afterall.

When the clock read 1:55 AM, the door bell sounded. She immediately attended the door. Ryoma's arm is slung over Ryutaro's shoulders in support of the apparent drunken man. "Hey," Ryutaro greeted.

"What happened?" she asked when she saw the casualty, helping Ryutaro in.

"He's restless."

"About what?"

Ryutaro shrugged. "I didn't know you'd still be up," he said as he helped the drunken prince settle on the sofa.

"I was waiting for him," she answered regarding the dark-haired guy with her eyes. "Why haven't I considered that he went with you?" she wondered aloud.

"I didn't expect it too." He smiled while looking at his now good friend, "I should've just kept him with me, but I figured you must be worried. . . Shall I take him home with me after all?" suddenly anxious.

"N-No. I'll be fine," realizing Ryutaro's concern, "besides he's clearly just sleeping it off."

"Looks like it, he's a lot quieter when drunk," he chuckled, "keep your phone close to you, and call me when he did something stupid, I'll knock him out again," he simply said.

When her friend is out the door, she sighed, both in relief and frustration.

She looked at Ryoma from where she stood, slouched on the sofa, his head leaning on the backrest and legs widely apart, grumbling once in a while. She moved closer to him, still watching him and his face shift from peaceful to troubled. Seeing that he's not in any position to tease her for staring, she did, sitting on the arm rest of the sofa so her view of his face is not distorted, though, as she figured, all his profiles are mesmerizing no matter how you look at it.

Unconsciously, her hand moved on its own. Though reluctant, she gently touched the tip of his nose. She smiled when he crinkled them, at her touch. Then her finger traced its way on to his brows, then his forehead. Her palms joined when she caressed his cheek ever so lightly so as not to wake him up. Her warmth must be welcomed because she felt him nuzzling it slightly, she was alarmed but smiled at his reaction. When she realized where her fingers would next trace to, she paused.

She touched his pink lips and felt its contours. The next thing she knew was that her lips replaced her fingers. She kissed him.

Moving away, she froze, "what did I just do?" she asked no one in particular.

Clearly lost in thoughts, she did something she shouldn't have though she's always wanted to do it. Straightening herself, she mindlessly felt her lips, still warm from the momentary contact with his.

"Why is it hard to move on with you?" still touching her lips, she asked the sleeping Ryoma.

o o o

 _To be continued . . ._


End file.
